


You'll Own The World My Little One

by Walking_disASSter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Draco is not amused, Dumbledore Bashing, Dumbledore is Manipulative, F/F, F/M, Fae Harry Potter, Gay, Gen, Harry is Grey, Harry is adopted by Bellatrix, Hermione Bashing, Homophobia, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, I love the weasley twins, Incest, Lucius is the uncle that spoils, M/M, Magic, Maybe angst, Narcissa is also a mother hen, OCs - Freeform, Pureblood Politics, Racism, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Siren Blaide Zabini, Slurs, Veela Drack Malfoy, Veela Malfoy family, Voldemort is like a cool uncle, Weasley Bashing, at this point Harry is just an OC so, bad plot but fun, blood purity and creature blood based, but the twins, class system i guess, enjoy, harry - Freeform, i love mother hen Bellatrix, im sorry, incest for the Weasley twins, lots of au, lots of fun here, made up spells, magic racism, magic slurs, my own take on a lot of stuff, neither is Harry but for different reasons, should i even tag this Harry?, so many of my head canons, the dark is good, this thing sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walking_disASSter/pseuds/Walking_disASSter
Summary: So O got an idea for Orphan Harry, totally went off course with it-No Harry shipping yet, it comes in LATER
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 204
Kudos: 249
Collections: Fanfics Harry Potter não concluidas





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unikitty_in_action](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unikitty_in_action/gifts).



He had born Harry James Potter, savior of the Wizarding World. 

Harry was born to a lovely couple, James and Lilly Potter. Until tragedy struck and a small infant with bright green eyes was left little more than an orphan with a lightening bolt scar. 

The Wizard known as Dumbledore, although a few liked to snicker behind his back dumb-as-a-door, decided to drop the small thing on the doorstep of his aunt and uncles house. 

The next morning when Petunia Dursley opened her door to fetch the milk, she wasn't expecting to also collect a baby. A cursed baby who had her beloved sisters eyes. It was bad enough Lilly left her for the magic world, but now Lilly wasn't around anymore and expected her sister to care for the child!? As if! The freakish magic is what got her killed and she wouldn't risk her little Dudders life! 

So she consulted briefly with her husband before wrapping the babe in his blanket and setting out for an orphanage far off. 

It was a long drive, she drove all the way to an old friend of Lillys who lived out in the country side. Lilly had said the man ran an orphan for unwanted wizards. The man smiled calmly at her explanation "I'll take him ma'am, don't worry"

She'd driven to the countryside, to a small village called Jumping Salamander, to an orphanage for little freaks like Harry. 

Now the thing is their freakishness wasn't exactly like Harry's. Now a few of them had magic, yes, but the majority were squib not thought worthy to their pureblood or halfblood families. The few Magical were there due to issues that disrupted magic or simply made them unaesthetically appealing. It's illegal to kill a child of any magical heritage so they were forced there instead. 

Little infant Harry was sighed at by the owner "Well then, looks like I need to find you a crib"

So yes, he had been born the savior. But now he was Hadrian Smith, Orphaned Wizard.


	2. Hi Hadrian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk guys, but, I hope u like it!   
> Bella is divorced from her husband and got out of Azkaban by saying her ex husband forced her to do those things, sorta like how the Malfoys got out lol

A soft hum filled the air, a tall but slim teen was dancing around the kitchen, salting this and stirring that. "Hello dearest" She cooed at a little boy who toddled in. His face was a little messed up, just another magical abandoned for not being good enough. "Pancakes?" He questioned, clinging to a teddy bear. She nodded, silver grey eyes shining at his adorable smile at the confirmation. Precious- 

Those eyes we're only found in one other wizarding family. But her last name didn't start with an M, it started with an S. "Carma!" A voice called out, an older man walked I'm carrying a baby with green eyes into the room "Guess what a little devil bird just delivered?" Carma Smith looked up curious, smiling at her father. "Oh papa! Whose this cutey!" She took the babbling baby, an older child stepping up to help mix the batter while she was distracted. Brian smiled and allowed her to take the infant "Harry. Or, Hadrian now. Hadrian Smith for the moment until he's adopted" She looked to him curiously and Brian simply grinned "He's not a squib baby girl, he's magic. And he's not" Eyes flicked briefly to Leo who was toddling back out of the room to find his friends and tell them the breakfast plans. 

She grinned excitedly "That's amazing papa!" Carma herself was a squib, unfortunately. But her and her papa took small reassurances that she wasn't the mistake of 17 year old Lucius Malfoy and instead a drunken mistake of the man's thankfully dead father. Lucius knew of her, of course. But she was renounced from the family when she wasn't magical, and the half blood orphanage owner was more than happy to take her as his daughter. 

Carma took the child from his arms "I'll find him a bed, the twins room has an extra crib! "

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾☆☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

It had been four years since Hadrian had been delivered to them. The little five year old had been accepted easily by those around him. His magic was repressed so that he wouldn't be discovered for who he really was but the boy was well aware of the world he was surrounded by. Well, some of it. 

Carma had recently turned 18, her birthday was last month in June and sweet little Harry had given her the prettiest rock he'd found. "Like your eyes!" He'd declared holding up the smooth, silver river stone. "Want me to show you how to skip them?" The two had spent the day out by the lake behind the house, skipping stones and splashing in the shallows. 

She stood now on the steps, a baby in her arms as the children toddled in through the gates on their way back from the towns little schoolhouse. The area was populated by squibs mostly, a few magical aware muggles, occasional half blood to help with those with disrupted magic. 

Disrupted magic was what happened to a magical born with some form of issue or another that the family didn't want to deal with. Purebloods came with special little curses in their family blood lines. So when a child like Leo is born to their perfect lineage, their magic is ruined and they're sent away. They never grow out of the unrestrained child's magic, no matter how old they are. 

Leo grinned as he took up the back of the line, Hadrian clinging to the tall ten year olds hand and babbling on about school. "Blow anything up today?" She questioned, taking Harry's hand from him. Leo just grinned and shook his head "Nope! But I turned Mrs. Janika's hair red on accident!" She giggled and nodded her head to the door "Go and find papa"

The people of the village would take in a child here and there, but for the most part they just never left the orphanage. Not even an orphanage at this point, they were all Smith's until someone decided to take them in. It was really just a home, a good home. 

Carma smiled down at Hadrian, shifting the baby in her arm so she could wrap her free one around his shoulders "Hadrian, dear. Let's do some homework. You have a very important person coming to see you tomorrow, a possible adopter. So you need to go to bed early"

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾☆☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

Hadrian took a deep breath and counted to ten to calm down. He was meeting with a wizard that Papa Brian knew and was looking for a child. Apparently Hadrian was the best option! It made him excited but he was scared to leave his friends and family. "It's okay Hadrian, you can write and visit all you want" Carma soothed gently, fingers deftly braiding his hair in a neat French. "There!" She grinned tying it off with a dark shade of green to contrast his eyes. Hadrian grinned at himself in the mirror and jumped off the stool, hugging Carma tightly around the waist before letting her help him into his coat. "I love you Carma" He sniffed, eyes on the floor as his smile fell once more.

Carma crouched down to his height, gently nudging his chin she waited until he met her eyes. "Hadrian, I love you too. Don't tell anyone but you've always been one of my favorite siblings" Hadrian smiled at that, accepting the hug she pulled him into. "But, you have to go Har. Because you have magic, you have REAL magic, not Disrupted. This is the best options, you have to be adopted before you turn eleven" Hadrian sighed and nodded "Okay"

Carma smiled, tying his shoes and then straightening his robe out. "Perfect" She stood up, taking his hand and smiling at Brian. "Ready" Brian smiled and leaned down to hug Hadrian "We love you sweetheart" He grunted before standing and grabbing Hadrian's trunk. "Let's get going"

**  
They met the adopter at a little cafe in town. She was sat in a seat towards the back, finger tracing the edge of her teacup and hair in the way of their view. But she looked up as the door opened, eyes openining wide in pure joy at the sight of Hadrian "Hello Brian" She said gently, standing slowly to greet them. Her eye gave a slight twitch but she soothed it quickly with a mental count before crouching to Hadrian's height. "Hi Hadrian, my name is Bellatrix. And I'd like to be your new mommy"


	3. I'll Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get Kreacher and Bella being a good mum!!! She's not gonna be evil towards Harry and honestly he's totes gonna be spoiled  
> Oh!!!! DO YOU WANT HUFFLEPUFF OR NICE SLYTHERIN HARRY????

Bellatrix sighed in distaste as she used wandless magic to clean the disgusting train seats. 

As happy as she was to leave that muggle and squib town, she hated using muggle transport. But, traveling by apparition with a child under 10 was dangerous and no one in that place had a floo. She sighed and pulled on a smile, calling over a server and asking for the evenings menu. She'd paid well to get a first class car, including meals since they won't be off until late night. That was unfortunately the nearest floo spot, and she didn't trust the knight bus. 

Bellatrix sat back with a muggle newspaper in an attempt to 'blend'. They were already getting odd looks, what with her Gothic clothing and Harry's robe. But she sent a snarl over her paper at a muggle who was eyeing them and the man snapped back to facing front. She smirked, satisfied, and thanked the server when her tea was delivered. "Hadrian" She smiled, folding the paper and picking up her cup "Yes momma?" Bella couldn't help but shiver at that, she never thought she'd have a child. To hear those words from such a sweet boy. "We'll be home too late, but I was thinking tomorrow you can meet my sister? She's got a boy your age"

Hadrian grinned and nodded excitedly "yes!" He cried out, quickly quieting and blushing when a few passengers turned to look. Bella warned them off with another nasty look and turned to smile sweetly at Hadrian "Good then, I'll owl her soon as we get home" They both shared a smile befrow returning to their activities. Bellatrix to the muggle news and Hadrian to his coloring book. Bella had made sure to bring along things to keep him busy on the journey. 

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾☆☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

It was well past dark when they got to the station, just as Bella had said it would be "Don't fret dear, we're going to an old family home, I wouldn't trust a muggle hotel if the world was on fire and it had the last of its water" She smiled, tone a bit bitter and Hadrian tried his best to copy her and her reactions. Glaring at the muggles like she did. Taking his hand and leading him through the crowd.

She entered a little coffee shop and the man behind the counter accepted her galleons with a grunt. She smirked and picked Hadrian up as they entered a room behind the counter. It was small and empty but for the large fire place and a basket of green colored sand. Bella took a pinch and stepped into the fireplace, Hadrian on her hip "You're far top small" She mused giving him a small bounce making Hadrian giggle. Bellatrix grinned, the sound of youth! 

She instructed him to tuck his face into her neck "The first time is a doozy!" Before throwing down the sand and saying the place just loud enough to be clear without being heard. After all, the address wasn't to be public knowledge, she already knew the man would spread word of her bringing a child. 

Bellatrix strode out of the green flames with no problems, careful to be sure Hadrian was alright before she let him down. 

Hadrian took a moment but managed to keep steady, beaming up at her only to fall on his butt with a screech when a loud pop occurred in front of them and revealed a tiny winkly thing with long ears. "Mistress is home!" Bellatrix growled, a flick of her wrist had the hidden want sliding into her hand "Kreacher!" She howled, touching the tip of it to the poor elfs nose "Momma? What's a Kreacher?" Hadrian wondered standing up slowly and peering nervously around Bella. Bellatrix giggled at how adorable he was and stepped aside, motioning Hadrian closer "This is Kreacher. He's a house elf" At Hadrians confused look she elaborated "He's a slave for the Black family. Most wizarding family keep one. They clean and cook and do what they're ordered. And I do believe I ordered this one to not expose himself yet as I feared it would frighten you" She answered sweetly, eyes locked on Kreacher for the last part. 

Kreacher was about to begin begging for forgiveness but was instead startled by the small arms suddenly hugging him "You must work very hard!" Hadrian giggled looking around the entrance hall. Bellatrix was scowling slightly at the fact her son had hugged a house elf, but she couldn't find it in her to break them apart. Hadrian was so sweet and Kreacher was hugging him back with an ever so gentle hold. 

They weren't in Grimmauld, thankfully. She'd had that place knocked down it was so disgusting. Now, she was staying in Black Manor, it resided in Wiltshire England, not too far from her sister and brother-in-law. 

She cleared her throat and Hadrian turned back to her, blushing in embarrassment "Now Hadrian it's late. You need a bath and to get to bed. Kreacher, take my son up to his room" Kreacher blinked at that, scowling "Son?" He croaked out and Bellatrix smirked wildly "Yes. A blood adoption too, so he's a pure blood and you'll treat him as such" Kreacher grumbled a little but nodded "Yes mistress. Come young master" As he turned to leave Hadrian grabbed his hand, beaming when Kreacher turned to look at him, before the two walked out of the Hall and up the stairs. 

Bellatrix snickered softly. Hadrian was definitely going to torture Kreacher better than any curse could! She sighed happily and walked off to the family room. Lined with portraits and heirlooms and on the back wall the Black Family Tree. Bellatrix put her finger on the branch of her mother and father, slowly tracing it. She smiled as she passed Narcissa, snarling at the faded, blotted picture of her other sister, before landing on her own. Bellatrix grinned in glee at the faded name of her ex-husband and connected soley to her, now between the two, was a little branch for Hadrian. She pressed her palm flat, feeling the magic thrum through her and exhaled a slow and steadying breath. 

She had a son. And she would protect him till the end of days.


	4. Don't Disrespect A Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, Draco is a little bitch, what's new?   
> Also Hadrian will learn soon that he can manipulate Bellatrix very easily XD

The next morning found Hadrian in the courtyard with Bellatrix. The two were talking, Bella filling him in on the sport of quidditch. "It's Dracos favorite, he'll probably also you to play a one on one game. So you'll be chasing a slowed down Snitch" She smiled pulling out the golden ball, inactive in her hand for the moment "The game sounds barbaric" Hadrian mumbled, wrapping his arms around his legs and staring down at the book she'd handed him about the game. "It is, but it's very popular"

Hadrian sighed and stood "Okay then." Bellatrix smiled and got up, she wore black leather pants today and a warm, navy blue sweater. She'd dressed Hadrian up into a pair of warm black trousers and a fuzzy baby blue sweater that looked nice with his eyes. Hadrian pulled his hair back into a ponytail, using a muggle hairtie that Bellatrix couldn't help but tsk at "Can't believe those muggles made something useful" She sighed before grabbing up a training broom. "It won't let you get too high and it only goes up to a certain speed, so don't worry" Hadrian nodded, determined, and straddled the broom as she instructed, "Now just kick off and lean forward! They have wards so you won't crash into anything" 

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾☆☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

It was very quick into the lesson they discovered Hadrian was a natural flier and she'd quickly handed him a proper broom and got out her own. The two flew about the grounds, Hadrian laughing and awing at the beauty of them. He even caught sight of some Unicorn at the edge of the nearby woods! "My great grandfather bred them!" Bella explained, slowing to a stop as the two hovered in the sky "Their blood and hairs are used for some very strong potions and rituals, many banned. They still hang around, herds never leave too far from their origins" 

Hadrian nodded in understandings "Cool" He whispered, awed, before following Bellatrix back to the ground where Kreacher served them lunch. "thank you!" He chirped, sitting down and happily biting into his sandwich.

Kreacher looked like a deer in headlights, shaking like a cornered mouse at the very idea of having been praised. "Yes. Delicious as always Kreacher" Bellatrix couldn't help the tone of her voice but Hadrian beamed at her with that adoring look, she'd do anything to make her boy happy. Even, ugh, be nice to a house elf. Kreacher practically fell over with his exclamations of thanks for the praise before he popped away to let in the Malfoy family that had arrived for lunch. 

Bella stood to greet her sister "Cissa!" The older sister squealed, pulling the blonde into a tight hug "Hello Trix" Narcissa greeted, far calmer. Bellatrix smirked and pulled back, greetings Lucius with a hug before bending to Dracos height "I have a big surprise for you young man!" Draco clung to his mother's skirt, always a bit fearful of his aunt. "Meet your new cousin!" She practically yelled, stepping aside to let them see Hadrian who was waiting patiently. 

The green dyed boy smiled as he walked closer, sticking his hand out to Draco "Hi!" Draco scowled at him for a moment before turning his nose up and turning to look at his auntie "But you didn't have a son before!" Narcissa gasped, apologies on her tongue. Family or not that was extremely disrespectful! The Black family, to which Bellatrix was the last available heir and had claimed said heirship making her Lordess Black, was far more powerful and influential then the Malfoy family in terms of money and political influence along with age. But Bellatrix didn't seem concerned, she'd always been different, and instead nodded her head "That's right, because he's adopted! " She leaned in closer to her sister and brother-in-law, grin manic "He's the Potter boy" She hissed gleefully, pinching Hadrian's chin and making him look up at them proper. Narcissa's breath caught, those eyes we're definitely Lady Potter's, and those long dark brown curls had been seen for generations of the Potter family. Hadrian smiled as he blinked at them through his glasses, Bellatrix had a new frame for him first thing this morning and it looked far better than the original wire rims he had. 

Draco pulled a face "That makes him a half blood!" He cried in disgust, stepping even further from Hadrian. Hadrian pouted, hands falling to his side and tangling into his sweater hem. This time Bellatrix did sneer down at the boy and neither Narcissa nor Lucius could do anything as she presses a and to their sons throat. They were in her home after all, and he had just deeply disrespected the Black family lineage with such words. "Draco dear" Bellatrix spoke cheerily, far too much so that it sent shivers down everyone's spine. It was her sickly sweet tone that always meant danger. "You know that's not true. He's my son! My blood in his veins now! You will never speak such disgusting words against my family again or I'll blow your head from your body" 

Draco was sobbing now, begging for forgiveness and crying that he was sorry. Hadrian gently grabbed Bellatrix's wand "Momma" He said softly, her wild eyes seeking out his pleading ones "can me and Draco go play Seeker? Please?" Bellatrix calmed immediately, melting at her sweet son and tucked her wand away "Of course my little one" Hadrian beamed and grabbed Draco by the robe sleeve, realizing the boy didn't wish to touch his hand "Cmon Draco! "

Narcissa coughed softly and Lucius, startled a bit, released the crushing hold he held on her hand. "Sorry" He said softly, pulling out his wifes chair as the three adults sat to watch the kids place. Narcissa just smiled a bit strained "I am sorry sister, I don't know what Draco was thinking" Bellatrix just shrugged with a grin "Not a problem! But if it happens again I'll Crucio the little dick head you call Dragon" Bellatrix responded, chipper and happy as she watched Hadrian fly circles around the slowly angering Draco. Narcissa breathed deeply and nodded in understanding "Yes, of course" Lucius watched the boys quietly, he'd have to teach Draco more manners... Narcissa was always a brat as a child, being the youngest, and Draco was one too. It wouldn't due him disrespecting one higher on the food chain...


	5. Chasing Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idek. Harry has a birthday, inheritance, ideas for traditions. Enjoy

Hadrian had won four out of five, Draco only winning the last match because he cheated. But Hadrian wasn't going to cause any tension between the two, now when Draco was praising his talent and holding his hand as he was dragged back to their parents. He'd proven himself enough it seemed. 

Draco waved bye as they stepped into the floo "See you soon!" Hadrian waved back excitedly "Bye!"

Bellatrix smiled and picked him up once the family had left "Let's get you in a bath, you're covered in grass stains!" She grinned wiping a smudge of dirt off the boys face. He may have tumbled and rolled into the grass during a dive for the snitch, thankfully he'd been near the ground. 

Bella hummed softly, swaying as she made her way to the bathroom. A wave of her hand started the water, scented bubbles filling the tub and she allowed Hadrian to undress and get in by himself. 

She smiled lovingly as she wet his hair "So what did you think of Draco, my love?" Hadrian beamed happily as he built up the bubbles only to push them back down, enjoying his little game "He's okay! A little... " He bit his lip, unsure. Bellatrix cooed softly, rinsing the soap from his hair and kissing his head "It's alright dear, speak your mind" Hadrian giggled and leaned into her hands as she began to scrub in the conditioner "little bit a brat" 

Bellatrix couldn't help but to cackle loudly "Hadrian!" She howled clapping her hands gleefully "You're so right" She snickered handing him the washcloth. "Mommy is going to check on dinner. Get dried and Kreacher will lay out your pajamas"

Hadrian sunk into the water and couldn't help but think just how lucky he was. He'd write back to everyone at the orphanage tomorrow and let them know how he was doing. Mother had donates quite a lot to the town and orphanage so he couldn't wait too hear back. Sally would be so happy to finally afford her braces. He smiled softly and closed his eyes. "I love you mommy" He mumbled quietly even if Bellatrix couldn't hear. 

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾☆☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

Hadrian had gotten used to his new home and his newly unlocked core over the month he spent with Bellatrix. He'd slowly bene introduced too more and more areas and purebloods. He even made a great start with the goblins with his kindness and had met the Minister of Magic just last week. 

However, today was his birthday. As Bellatrix worked in the ministry and her child was a magic heir that meant those of importance were invited. Hadrian was turning six, that meant he was gaining access to his allowance vaults. These were set up for every pureblood child whose family could afford too, filled weekly or monthly with a set amount for the child after they reach the age of six. This was too teach them budgeting and how to handle money, as was important for heirs and even the other children so as to manage future finances. 

Hadrian would also take part in a ritual to fully align himself with his magic and accept Mother Magic. It was an older tradition but many families still took part. It may even reveal anything special about his lineage. A lot of pureblood mingled with creatures to ensure clean lines without risk of inbreeding. Not too long ago Draco was accepted by his veela blood from his fathers side. One didn't always receive their inheritance but when they did, it was very special occasion. 

At the moment Kreacher, the Black Family Elf, was ordering about the house elfs. There was a difference in the elfs that cared for the home and the family elf. They were entrusted to secrets, care of the family, and food. 

Streamers were hung, balloons set up, and charmed stars and other trinkets flew about lazily but beautiful. A swirling galaxy above everyone's heads. 

Hadrian was getting dressed, anxious as Draco and Pansy poked and prodded him. "Back straight!" The Parkinson heir snapped, hand firm on his back and shoulder to adjust his posture. Hadrian giggled softly and nodded "Yes ma'am"  
Draco smiled fondly at his best friend, and according to the marriage contract future wife. "You're going to he such a good mom" He said wistfully, adjusting Hadrian's robes while Pansy brushed out and fixed the birthday boys hair. 

Pansy blushed lightly and smiled shyly over Hadrian's shoulder "Yes well, you'll make a good father" The two beamed at one another while Hadrian was forced to hold still and play barbie. 

Once he was finished getting ready he was walked out by his cousin, arms linked. Hadrian didn't have a father or brother so the closest male relative had to walk him. Lucius was proud to watch his son take on the duty, he couldn't due to being further from the boy than Draco, not having Black blood after all. 

The ministry, well those that could attend, we're present. Many had canceled plans or made sacrifices too attend, this was the Black Family after all and this party would be the most important other than when the boy claimed his heirships at age. The Head of House's for each of the sacred 28 we're present as well as their close relatives meaning children or grandchildren. A Head of House was not always the Lord or Lordess, it was however led the house. For example Lady Zambini was present but her mother was as well, Head of House Magnolia Zambini. Lady Zambini had claimed her place but main decisions of the family went through the Head until they were no longer of sound mind. 

Authorized press was taking pictures as the two boys walked elegantly into the large Hall. The room was filled with "Happy Birthday!" And trumpets sounding. 

As Hadrian split from Draco Bellatrix took his right hand in hers. If she had a husband he would take the left hand, but he wasn't so Bella walked him by herself. Once they reached the center Bellatrix stopped at the steps of a short dais. It was gold with two steps, the top designed in elegant runes of ancient magic. 

Bellatrix hated to think it, smile in place as she watched Hadrian step up to the center, but she'd never been more happy for a sick child. 

You see, Arthur Weasley was present with his family. But only the eldest boys up to the twins. His youngest son was sick, home with dragon pox and his wife Molly was home with the boy. Their daughter had apparently not been exposed yet either so she stayed home to get sick as well. It was after all dangerous for adults who hadn't been exposed, Bellatrix was happy to note Carter had ensured Hadrian was exposed when he was younger. If Molly and the two youngest had been here who knew how this party would have gone. At least Arthur was accepting of the older traditions, he'd gone through one himself. But Molly refused the children their rights. 

She clapped along with the crowd as the glass domed roof began too shimmer and the swimming galaxy dissipated. Moonlight streamed in and directly onto the dais. 

A quiet chant began up, Bellatrix first and it slowly rippled through the room. Even the children joined in, reading from the books their parents had handed them so they knew what to say. Once the chant had reached a crescendo Hadrian began his part. He turned on his heel, arms spreading wide he tipped his head back and bathed in the moonlight as he cried out his own words, clashing against the others. 

There was a moment in which everything fell silent, mouths still moved and drums and trumpets played in the background, but all he could hear was the soft sounds of a harp and a gentle heartbeat. He felt something surround him, warm and loving and that made his skin crawl with magic. There was a feeling like hands on his cheeks, just like Draco and Bellatrix had explained it, and then a press of lips to his forehead before everything came crashing back into him. Hadrian jolted, jumping to his toes with the sudden force in which he was hit with and which came from him. 

A wave of pure magic exploded out into the Hall, the grey balls floating along the wall of the circular Hall buzzed before turning a gleaming silver. The moonlight seemed to suddenly disappear as the galaxy returned and blocked the night sky. Glasses exploded, the floor shook, and in the split second it happened it had stopped. 

Silence was in the Hall again and Hadrian turned to face the crowd, smiling happily and allowing them the pictures before taking Bellatrixs hand and stepping down. The dais disappeared and a golden scroll appeared in his free hand. Everyone waited patiently as Hadrian unrolled it, he surveyed the paper briefly before his mother called out to the crowd 

"HADRIAN NORTH BLACK!   
PUREBLOOD!   
BLACK HEIR!   
POTTER HEIR!   
FAE INHERITANCE!"

As the words were said the scroll disappeared in a flash of light and once everyone's vision had cleared Hadrian stood once more. He looked near the same, a single curl of gold ran through his Raven locks, pointed ears twitched slightly as shouts and cheers filled the room, wands raised to release brilliant sparks in celebration. A fluttering beneath his robes had him shedding it quickly and brandishing wings of an iridescence beauty. They caught the light from the chandelier and with Bellatrixs shout of "LET'S GET THIS PARTY GOING!" The music began to play once more and everyone dispersed to mingle


	6. You Can Never Upstage A Mother, Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He meets the twins, Draco and pansy are protective, and Lucius loves to show off and is totally in a mini rivalry with Bellatrix. Enjoy!

Hadrian was drinking a milk quietly, surrounded by pureblood children. The adults had already made their way around and congratulated him, shaking his hands and admiring his wings. He'd been given advice from a distant Fae relative on how to keep the wings safe and "Never fly in the rain without charms!"

At the moment Hadrian was chatting with Draco, the two comparing the wings which came with their inheritance. The blonde brandishing beautiful white wings with soft downy feathers. They were not ready to fly yet, fluffy and short he'd grow out his flight feathers in a few years. Hadrian however could fly whenever he was ready. 

Eventually the children wandered off to find the games and refreshments but Hadrian stayed in his corner, admiring the garden out the windows. 

He jumped with a soft squeal when fingers touched the edges of his wings, they'd been layed back again his back the ends reaching his ankles. He whirled around quickly, eyes wide and cheeks red. They were fragile and he hadn't been expecting the touch, even if it had been gentle. 

"Hi" A little redheaded boy smiled, waving happily "Hello" Hadrian returned, keeping his back firmly placed towards the wall. "I'm Fred!" "George!" Hadrian startled once more as another jumped from behind Fred, twins then, they looked exactly the same. "Hadrian" He managed to say, accepting their handshakes before taking a step back. "Sorry about the wings" George said nervously, shuffling on his feet, Fred stepped slightly more in front of his brother. 

Hadrian smiled, appreciating the loyalty. "No problem. Just don't do it again, okay?" They both nodded in understanding. Hadrian nodded back and sipped his drink, eyeing the two over the rim. "So, you're from the Weasley House?"

Fred grimaced and looked down at his robes and his brothers face, relieved there was no smudges or messed hair and George gave him a reassuring smile he didn't either. They turned back, pouting, and said together "That obvious?" Hadrian giggled and motioned to where three other boys and a man were standing, looking exactly like them "Not hard to guess!" The three shared a small laugh. 

Draco came over, Pansy on his heel and Crabbe and Goyle playing guard dog at their flank. 

"Hadrian" Draco snapped, wrapping an arm around his cousins and pulling the boy in closer "What do you think you're doing hanging out with these. These blood traitors? " He hissed, Pansy stepping forward to block the now distressed boy. "It's bad enough as Ministry your family was allowed to come. But then you have to go about trying to corrupt him?" The young girl snarled, arms crossed, Crabbe and Goyle had come up behind the older boys. Large and hulking even at this age. 

Hadrian sighed tiredly "Draco, they're twins" Draco blinked, slow and confused before sharing a look with Pansy. "And?" He sighed loudly, undignified and it eared a warning pinch from Pansy "They're twins. And Weasley. They share Prewitt blood" Hadrian said it slowly, like his cousin was dumb, which he could be. Pansy gasped, eyes wide "They're the Prewitt Heirs!" She hissed towards Draco before turning to the twins with a pleasant smile. 

The Prewitt vaults and estates had been blocked after the brothers had died. But now twins were born. Twins were the only ones able to accept the Lordships and open the lineage again. The twins before had closed it, due to Molly and her actions against the family. 

She paused again, eyes narrowed "You're standing?" The two shared a gleaming smile "Family first" "Accept for Mom" "She needs her head checked" Pansy snorted softly, hand over her mouth to hide the grin. Hadrian grinned openly, shrugging at Dracos slack jaw expression, gently closing his cousins mouth with a finger under his chin

"We understand that our family is considered blood traitors" "And that she's raising the two youngest like her" "But father ensured" "We knew the traditions" "We uphold them." "We're not blood traitors" "Just born into an unfortunate" "Situation"

Hadrian couldn't help but giggle at the way they alternated In speaking. Pansy and Draco seemed to accept the answer and offered their hands. After proper introductions the twins were called away by their father "We should get home boys, your mother is probably frazzled" 

The twins bid them goodbye and followed as Arthur ushered the boys from the Hall and to where they could floo away. He was sure to bid Bellatrix away and leave his gift with her "Thank you for the invite Lordess Black, it was very good for my boys to experience it" Bella smirked and nodded, she'd seen Hadrian mingling with the twins so she could play civil "Of course Mr. Weasley" Arthur flinched slightly at the reminder he didn't have his Lordship. His family was too ruined thanks to his oh so lovely wife. He smiled instead "Good evening"

Hadrian walked up to his mother, eyes excited as he was handed a present signed by all of the Weasley. By the writing it was obvious the three missing from today had been done by Arthur. "Here you are little one, open it up!" Hadrian smiled and took off the wrapping, gasping in delight at what was inside. 

In the boys hands was a book on muggle inventions and the superior Wixen (learned this recently, it's gender neutral wizard) models. "Oh momma look at this!" He cheered showing her the amazing diagrams that listed the workings and spells put into them. Including floo and their version of telephone the Two Way Mirror or just Mirror. 

Lucius smirked as he caught sight of the page "Well then, suppose it's perfect time for my gift" He grinned handing over a small box. Bellatrix bristled and glared at him "You didn't!" The Malfoy Lord just shrugged and grinned "Every other child gets one, he should too" 

Hadrian grinned as he held his new Mirror, eyes wide as he looked to his uncle "Thank you!' He cried, hugging the blonde before running off to ask Draco how to add contacts to them. 

Bellatrix sighed, flicking her wand subtly and giving Lucius a stinging hex. The man yelped and glared at his sister-in-law, Bellatrix just grinned in turn. " I know what you're doing Malfoy" "Not a clue what you mean, Black. "

The two shared devious smirked before Bellatrix waved her own present tauntingly "You're not going to upstage a mother. Ever"


	7. I'm Gonna Buy You A Mockingbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding, charms and colds. Lullabies make it all the better

Hadrian copied his mother's instruction diligently. "Mirror or not, you must still learn to communicate through owl" He nodded in understanding, smiling nervously at the ever so patient snowy. Hedwig was a gift from the orphanage, they'd ordered her from Diagon and had her delivered. 

She hooted softly, praising him when he successfully tied the letter to her leg. The owllette was still fluffy and soft, a fresh hatchling and unable to fly but she hopped along the windowsill to show off her masters work, brandishing her leg to the older, elegant Great Horned Owl that belonged to Bellatrix. He was pitch black with snow white feathers that stood up in his little horns and a bit over average size for his species. He hooted back at her, eyes sparkling with amusement and pride at the Owllettes excitement. An owl should always take pride in their work, after all. 

"Reginald"

The owl snapped to attention, head swiveling backwards in a way that still made Hadrian a little queasy but also amazed, "I have some mail for you" The owl puffed up in excitement when she brandished the letter with a Ministry seal. He was not only her owl but also worked as her personal ministry owl meaning he was forever a symbol of worry for whatever witch or wizard he visited. 

Bellatrix smirked as she adjusted the headband he wore. It clung to his feathers with magic, feather light and holding the Black Family symbol. "Take this too Amy Kris, accidental magic clean up, we need our top workers on this case" He hooted an affirmation and dove out the open window  
Doing a fancy dip before twirling back into the sky to impress Hedwig who called out after him with amazed shrieks and hoots. Hadrian cheering along. Bellatrix laughed and scooped up the Owllette "Alright alright, back to your nest" She grinned depositing the chick into said nest before gesturing to Hadrian's bed "And you, young man. Bet time" Hadrian pouted but climbed in "Sing to me mommy?" Bellatrix laughed softly and settled beside him, fingers stroking his hair as her melodic singing voice filled the room lolling both child and chick to sleep 

"Momma's gonna buy you a Mockingbird-"

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾☆☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

Hadrian was sat reading silently in the family library, the hour was late and his eyes drooping but he had to finish this chapter! 

Picking up the wand he had been gifted. The gift that Bellatrix had taunted Lucius with when the new uncle had attempted too become Hadrian's favourite with a Two Way Mirror. He waved it in the air with a careful flick and repeated the spell the chapter was about "Lumos" 

Hadrian squealed in joy as the tip of his wand began too glow and focusing hard he made the light brighter. Grinning a wild smile he'd picked up from mother the boy jumped from his seat and ran to Bellatrixs bedchambers. 

He didn't bother to knock and instead threw open the doors, his newly acquired spell lighting up the dark room and casting shadows along the walls. "MOM!"

Bella startled at the shout, jumping up, wand in her hand and eyes crazy with worry at the shout of her child. She paused however when she saw no danger and instead an over excited Hadrian with a glowing wand. "Hello dear, that's nice. But it's very late and you should really be going to bed an-" She stopped, blinking for a moment before rubbing her eyes 

"HADRIAN!" She squealed rushing forward and sweeping the boy into her arms "Your first charm! Do you know the counter!?" Hadrian smiled in excitement as his mother practically bounced him in joy "Nox" He said firmly, and the light went out. 

Bellatrix was praising him happily, kissing his head and smugly saying they had to show Narcissa his skill. Draco could barely manage sparks! 

Finally she calmed down, smile turning into a frown "It's past midnight young man" Hadrian gulped and smiled nervously "Sorry momma" Bellatrix groaned, wild hair shielding her grin when she bowed her head. So manipulative with that sweet smile! But she could never be mad at her boy! 

"Let's go to bed" She sighed moving them to her own. She took off his robe and shoes and tucked the child in before settling beneath the blankets as well. 

"Mother" Bellatrix hummed and turned to him "Yes baby?" Hadrian scooted closed and laid his head on her outstretched arm as her hand played with his hair "Sing to me?"

Bellatrix smiled lovingly and kissed his head once more. Stroking the Raven locks with a tender hand she sang the song for him

"momma's gonna buy you a Mockingbird"

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾☆☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

Bellatrix had been in a foul mood all day. First, Hadrian comes down with his first cold and she has no clue how to handle this! She's never dealt with a sick child and she felt like the worst mother in the world leaving him home alone. So she leaves him in Kreachers care, receiving periodic updates from the elf. He threw up at 9, ate at 10, threw up again, showered, and managed to keep down his soup at 2.

Then, her subordinates had somehow managed to file everything wrong when doing the quarterly review which meant they had to pull everything out and check all of the files. 

Bellatrix is head of the Magical Law Department. This meant not only the magical law enforcement, the aurors, but also the laws on magic creatures, accidental magic clean up and handling, and abuse cases along with frauds. She was a hard working and strong witch who had pulled herself up from nothing. 

She was still working on the creature laws, Dumbledore had really mucked it up and it was years of twisted bullshit she had to undo. But now she was dealing with this. 

Surrounded by files as she sent things off to the right departments and arranged things into proper folders. Not only was everything taken out to he resorted, some idiot had dropped near a third and sent everything scattering so things had to be put back together and then sorted. She groaned and tried to find the proper file for the abuse case of Chester Mason from the 30's when she got the first tickle in her nose. Sneezing Bellatrix blew her nose and went back to work, accepting the bless you from someone she couldn't see through the stacks of papers. 

It wasn't until late in the afternoon when Bellatrix couldn't ignore her consistent sneezing and runny nose. She took a pepper up potion and left it at that only to find herself rushing for the toilets half an hour later to empty the contents of her stomach. "That had been such a good lunch too" She muttered bitterly, washing her hands and rinsing her mouth. 

Upon returning to the office area she was met with a concerned colleague and a disappointed mediwitch. One of the many on hand at the ministry. "Oh no you don't" She snapped when Bellatrix tried to get around them. Grabbing the witch by the back of her robe she forced Bella into a seat and ran a diagnostic. Tsking at the results. "Sick. Nothing worse than a cold, but you have a fever and Amelia reported you threw up"

Bellatrix glared at the pureblood witch in charge of Magical Law Enforcement. "Bones" "Bellatrix" 

She sighed and nodded "Fine. Fine whatever" Standing with a groan she sent her friend another annoyed look and grabbed her back. "You go home, get better and say hello to your boy for me" Bellatrix nodded, stumbling to the floo under a stack of papers "You can't stop me from working!" She snarled when the witches tried to take the work back. Amelia sighed and let her take it "Bye Bella!" "Bye Amy"

Bellatrix nearly fell stepping out of the floo. She shook her head to rid the blurry vision and handed the papers and her bag off to a waiting elf. "My office" The creature nodded and popped away. 

Bellatrix called for Kreatcher and received a reply from another elf he was in the kitchen with Hadrian. 

Upon entering she smiled at the tired boy sitting at the kitchens island, Kreacher practically feeding the poor boy. "You must eat too get better" The elf insisted. "It's alright Kreacher, I think it's bedtime. " It was actually quite early in the evening but they were both exhausted. 

Kreacher looked up at his mistress and nodded, banishing the food he popped off to begin cleaning. "Hello baby" Bellatrix sniffles, voice a little off with her stuffy nose. Hadrian pouted and allowed himself to be lifted "You're sick too mommy" He yawned, curling into her arms. Bella nodded and took them up to her room "Staying home tomorrow dear, we can watch those muggle cartoons you like and try and eat lots of soup" Hadrian giggled softly at her disgust for the cartoons. 

She got them both ready for bed, releasing the frizzy mess of her hair from the stiff bun she kept it in, and practically collapsed beside Hadrian. 

The boy giggled softly and pulled the blankets over the weak woman before snuggling into her side and playing with her hair. "You want me to sing for you momma?" Bella chuckled softly into her folded arms, having rolled onto her front "Sure baby, sing mommy a lullaby" He smiled and settled down, closing his eyes and attempting his best to sing, nose stuffy and words slurred with sleep 

"I'm gonna buy you a Mockingbird"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that don't know, the song is Hush Little Baby. It's my favorite lullaby and I sing it to myself sometimes when I'm sad.  
> Whenever I babysit, few and far between but sometimes a family friend spends the night and the adults wanna party. I like to sing this lullaby as we fall asleep, it always knocks them out 😌😊🤗


	8. I Want A Pool Party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okayyy guys! In this story the twins are only 1 year older than Harry, meaning Percy is three years older instead of 2 years older than the twins.  
> Okay so this is a year time skip, enjoy

Hadrian squealed as he went down the slide. Landing on his butt on the soft and squishy mats that lined the playground he stood and took off for the swings. 

The boy had been enrolled into a wizarding elementary and it was currently playtime. He scrambled on his socked feet and managed to climb into a swing, kicking his feet with a giggle as he watched the other children. 

Draco was glowering in the swing beside him, pouting like the child he was "Draco! Whts wrong?" The blonde sighed and looked to Hadrian "Blaise won't talk to me" The boy whined, slowly kicking his feet to keep pace with Hadrian. 

Hadrian tilted his head, blinking a little confused "What'd you do?" "Why does everyone assume it was me!" The blonde snapped before sighing and glowering back in the direction of his friend. "Okay I may have said something not so nice" Hadrian giggled "See, it was you. What did you say?"

Draco grumbled but told Hadrian "I repeated something mother said. That his mom is a harlot" Hadrian gasped, eyes wide "Draco! That's a bad bad word!" Draco sighed and nodded "My hand still hurts from mothers stinging hex when she found out"

Hadrian shook his head "You should apologize" Dracos glare had him giggling "No one above an apology Draco. Go" The boy nodded and sighed "You're right" He grumbled, obviously not liking it. He jumped from his swing and walked off to Zabini, hands twisted nervously in his robes. 

Hadrian giggled and let his gaze wander, landing on some red heads. The twins from his party last year! The two caught his gaze and made their way over grinning. Fred took Dracos swing and George settled on the ground between the two "Hey Haddy!"

Hadrian giggled at the nickname "Hi Freddie, Georgie" The two beamed in return "We didn't know" "You went to" "Merlins Magical Elementary" 

Hadrian giggled again, he loved when they did that! "Mum enrolled me yesterday! You two aren't in my class" The twins nodded, switching places so they could take turns on the swing "That's cause" "We're in" "The second grade!" Hadrian gasped at the new knowledge, clapping his hands "That's so cool! What do you guys do?" Fred grinned excitedly "We can multply!" "And divide!" "And cast basic charms!" 

Hadrian gasped in excitement, watching as Fred cast a tempus "You'll learn in in first grade too!" "When you learn time!"

Hadrian wanted to ask more when a whistle filled the yard "Kids! Come back inside! One hour until pick up" The children grumbled or cheered, saddened to leave the play area but happy they would be home soon. They grabbed their shoes from the shelves and returned into the building, the head teachers watching the kids and doing head counts of their students. 

There was a child in charge of each year group and Pansy stood by the classroom door making sure that none of her classmates were missing. "Psst! Hey Hadrian!" She whispered, entering behind the boy who had brought up the back. 

Hadrian hummed as he got out his crayons, they were having art time for the rest of class "Yeah Pans?" She giggled brightly "My birthday is next week, we're doing something more casual instead of a ball I'm having a pool party! You're coming right?" Hadrian smiled brightly at her and nodded "Of course Pans! Can't believe you're turning seven already!" Pansy giggled and nodded "Your birthday this year was super fun, the petting zoo was awesome! Way better than that fancy ball you had for your sixth" Draco turned in his seat to be part of the conversation "At least Aunty makes sure they're fun for the kids, mother likes ours to be traditional. All stiff and boring" He made an exaggerated yawn making them all giggle before the teacher came in and shooed Pansy to her seat. "Hey Pans" Hadrian hissed, leaning back a little since she sat behind him. Pansy hummed, leaning forward under the pretense of grabbing some pencils at the edge of her desk "Can I invite Fred and George?" Pansy laughed softly and nodded "Sure thing! I'll get to rub it in Astorias face that I'm friends with older kids" The two giggled quietly before returning to their drawings. 

At the end of the school day the students gathered to wait for their parents. Pansy slipped Hadrian two invites. They were in pristine white envelopes with the Parkinson crest on the wax seal. In elegant writing were Fred and George's names, they had Blaise sign them since he did it the best. 

He giggled as he approached the group of redheads. Recognizing one as Ron from his class but they never talked, and another as Ginny in the kindergarten class. They're older brother Percy was there as well seeing as he was fifth grade. 

He felt a little bad not having enough for everyone but looking back Pansy shrugged and gave a thumbs up. He nodded and rushed over "Freddie! Georgie!"

The twins turned at the call and waved "Haddy!" He smiled and held out the envelopes for them "Pansy is having a birthday party! You're invited" The two gasped, exaggerated of course but took the invites "Thanks Haddy!" They looked over to Pansy who smirked and waved before turning back to her friends. 

"That's not fair! I'm in your class why aren't I invited!" Ron snarled pushing George out of his way to stand in front of Hadrian. The ravennette just blinked and shrugged "I don't know. Ask Pansy?" Said girl appeared at his side, smug smirk in place "That awful Grammer of yours for starters" She taunted. 

Ron turned red with rage and Ginny came up to his side looking ready to start screaming. 

Three pops of apparation had them stopping, looking up to find Molly, Bellatrix and an amused Ophelia Parkinson. "Now Pansy, it's rude to only invite two of them, especially in front of the whole family" Her mother scolded, although it was obvious she was more upset her daughter hadn't don't it more sly and had been so Blunt about her dislike for the others. 

Pansy sighed "Fine! But they don't get one of the invites! " She snapped pointing at the cards the twins still held. Ophelia nodded and turned to Molly "We'll see you there then? The information is on the cards" Molly was red faced and looked ready to shout at Lady Parkinson, after all why would she want to be around these people? But Ginny tugged on her dress "Please mum?! I bet it'll be fun! I overheard that it's supposed to be a pool party! I want a pool party!" Molly sighed, looking at the twins with an annoyed glared before smiling lovingly at her daughter "We can't afford a pool party dear. But, we can go to the Parkinsons party. Does that sound good?" Ginny was scowling but nodded "Fine. Can we go shopping for a bathing suit! Please mum? I can't wear the boys trunks" Ginny reminded and Molly smiled indulgent. "Of course. Kids, to the floo, quickly now" She ushered them away. Percy grumbling from the back that they'd just gotten Ginny a new swimsuit last month. 

The twins shared embarrassed looks before smiling at the others "Thanks for the invite!" "It won't be fancy!" "But we'll get you a gift!"

They hushed her when Pansy tried to protest, giving Hadrian and her hugs before nodding politely at Lordess and Lady and rushing for the floo. 

Hadrian giggled as he mother picked him up and walked to another floo "You my dear just love causing drama, don't you?"


	9. He'd Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short and mostly nonsense. This is the start of Balises pining lmao. Also I have him longer hair cause idk I just did  
> I think the next chapter will he a short time skip. How far????????

The week had gone by without complication. Although Ron glared at them a lot in class. Hadrian would just smile back and wave, even attempting to invite the boy to play. Draco wasn't a fan but allowed Hadrian to do it, perhaps they could save the boy from his mother's idiocy? 

But Ron always refused and by Friday Hadrian gave up. "Oh well" He sighed after their third rejection of the day. Settling down at snack time he leaned into Pansy and ate his Graham crackers "We're stopping by early to help set up. Momma said to make sure you put away that awful creature you call Fluffkins" Pansy giggled at the mention of her Kneazle that didn't like Bellatrix much "I'll put her up don't worry"

Hadrian was talking with Blaise and Astoria, the three gossiping over Mrs. Diggorys awful decor skills. "Why Mr. Diggory let her design their sitting rooms is a forever mystery" Astoria giggled at that but quickly fell silent staring behind his shoulder at the new arrivals. "Ugh, I still can't believe Parkinson invited the Weasley clan" 

Hadrian sighed and stood up, smirking silently when Blaise pushed the girl into the pool and stop with him. Astoria struggled behind them, shouting angrily while Pansy and Draco sidled up next to the two boys. Daphne was across the pool cackling at her little sister distress "Alright. Ginny-pig better play nice" She grunted. Draco snorted, he still couldn't believe Pansy came up with that after finding out about the muggle pet Guinea pigs. 

Molly was carrying the customary birthday present, which she handed to Percy. The bespectacled boy wandered off to the gift table to set it down while the children advanced towards the group of four. Ginny was pouting but also walking with a strut obviously trying to show off her new suit. Her mother had bought her a bikini, although the other girls mostly wore tankinis or one pieces so she thought it made her look more mature and prettier. In truth Pansy couldn't help but mutter a soft "Harlot" 

The boys stifled their llaughter. And sobered up in time for the group to teach them. Ginny was glaring but managed to grind out a "Happy birthday pugface" Pansy gasped, hand flying up to her face. Her nose was a small bit squashed but other then that she was a very beautiful girl. Fred chuckled nervously and quickly got his siblings attention "Hey Ron! Ginny!" George smiled and pointed over to an area away from the pool "Look! They have an ice cream bar!" The two youngers eyes we're immediately latched onto said cold desert bar. The sent the four one last disgusted look before running off with a shout of ice cream. 

Pansy was scowling after them "I don't look like a pug" Draco cooed at her soothingly "of course not Pan, you're a beautiful flower bud waiting to bloom!" Fred and George nodded I'm agreement "Yeah! Ginny is no where near a flower" "She kinda looks like a ginger rat" The two chuckled thinking about Percy's poor little pet rat he'd been forced to take because his parents wouldn't get him his own familiar. 

Pansy giggled at them and nodded in agreement "Yeah. Yeah you're right! Your last name rings true with that one, she's a little weasel" 

They exchanged pleasantries, Pansy getting hugs from the two red heads before they produced a small box. "Tah-da!" She blinked in shock and took it "I thought your mother had come in with it? " The two shook their heads "Nah! That's from everyone" "So she says!" "This is from us" 

Pansy smiled softly, opening the palm sized box to reveal a lovely pansy cast in preserving charms "our oder brother Bill helped" "Do you like it?" Pansy threw herself at them, shouting thanks excitedly before she took it out. The pansy was strung on a short chain and she put it on happily, it fit nicely and she grabbed their hands dragging them off to some sun chairs "Come on! I'll get some lemonade and we can gossip about people's parents" The two laughed but agreed with the idea. 

Once they settled Blaise watched as Percy settled further away from them all and pulled out a book. He wasn't even in swim wear but rather robes. "Hey" He whispered, leaning close to the twins "Whose that?" Fred laughed when followed Blaises gaze. "Oh that Percy!" "Our older brother" "He's a fifth grader and doesn't like fun" Blaise hummed and stood suddenly. He adjusted his hair, he wore a dreaded top knot (I don't know black hair style so I looked it up and loved this look so, yeet) and after Pansy reassurance it was still find her strutted off to the older boy. 

The twins shared confused looks but Hadrian shrugged "Blaise takes after his mom" Was all he offered, they watched the seven year old easy slide up next to the pre teen and begin talking. He wasn't fully aware of what he was doing but knew that he'd heard older kids say this stuff. He pulled on his moms charming smile and Percy simply furrowed his brow in confusion. 

George laughed "Perc is too dense for that" "He's gonna be disappointed" Draco chuckled and shrugged his shoulders "Well, he's not gonna give up. Especially if Percy is tough to crack" 

The remaining five began to talk and gossip as children do, giggling and enjoying themselves. 

Zaara couldn't help but smirk from her place under an umbrella. Tilting her glasses down to assess her sons progress before smirking over at Molly who was flushed red and trying not to cause a scene. Zaara settled further into her seat and sipped her margarita, Ophelia and Bellatrix next to her with matching smirks. "Your boy takes after you" Zaara laughed at that, bright and pleased, she moved the beaded braids out of her face, tossing them back with a soft clink as she raised her drink to the others "He'd better"


	10. Summer Comes to an End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story plot is just a downward curve lmao my plot is already turning too shit. Anyway. 2 year time skip cause I didn't know what else to fit innnnnnn. 
> 
> Also probably super weird question but to anyone out there, dark skinned, light, mixed, all that. What do you prefer? African American? Or just to he called black?   
> There's mixed feelings but here's what I've learned so far.   
> A lot of people think it's empowering to be called black. African American is honestly cowardly of white people. It's also slightly racist cause according to a research page the majority of blacks in the USA aren't even African descendants but other countries. African American was coined to refer to those of African slave descent. my step bro when writing a report on Rosa Parks decided to use the phrasing "She was an African American woman" And I tried to explain to him, "You should say she was a black woman. It's a lot more empowering and people would appreciate it more (this us based solely on the research I've gathered based on people's personal thoughts. Not everyone's) and he. He pulled a look of disgust and said it is racist to call someone Black??????   
> So like. Opinion, please!

Hadrian couldn't help but laugh at Blaises upset rambling.   
"Two years! Two years I've been trying and still!" The Zabini heir snarled waving wildly. Draco, having enough grabbed the boy by his shirt collar and pulled him down to sit. "Blaise. I beg of you to just. Shut. Up" The blonde snarled. 

Blaise huffed but fell quiet, brushing the gold and red beads from his face. They were an attempt to grab Percy's attention, bright colors to grab attention an Gryffindor to show he supported the boy. The boy he'd been trying to flirt with for the last two years. The boy heading off to Hogwarts where Blaise wouldn't be going for TWO MORE YEARS! 

Pansy was a giggling mess as Bellatrix opened the floo and ushered them through. She patted Blaise on the head when he passed "You'll get him eventually, you're your mothers son"

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾☆☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

They were stood on the platform, seeing Percy off for his first year at Hogwarts. Molly had thankfully been distracted by Ginny throwing a fit of not being able to go so it was just Arthur with the group. "You all will be going in a couple years. Nervous? " Pansy scoffed, tossing her bob "A Parkinson is never nervous" Hadrian simply giggled "She means yes"

Percy approached the group after handing off his trunk. He smiled softly and accepted Bellatrix hug "Good luck kiddo, you'll be top of your year, we believe in you" He blushed, pushing his glasses up his nose "Thank you Lordess Black"

He was given hugs by the children before facing Blaise. The dark skinned boy wasn't pouting, but the pinch of his brow gave away that he was thinking a little too hard. A cold, pale hand on his cheek made him jump but his head was tilted up to face Percy. 

Percy smiled awkwardly, tilting his head so the light no longer reflected off his glasses and the two could meet eyes. "I know what you've been trying. It took me a bit I figured it out" Blaise opened his mouth to protest but Percy pressed a finger to his lips. "Talk to me when you get to Hogwarts" Was all he said, smirking as he leaned down to kiss the boys cheek before hugging his father and rushing for the train. 

Molly screeching after him about not getting a hug, but the train was already pulling away. 

Blaise was slack jawed, hand presses to the cheek that Percy had kissed. Draco began to cackle, Pansy falling into her own mess of giggles while Bellatrix tried to act like a responsible adult and get them back to the floo.   
Hadrian just grinned and wrapped an arm around Blaises shoulder and pulling him towards the floo "Cmon Zabini, let's get you home so your mom can gush over how proud she is"

Zaara had taken to calling Percy her sons future trophy husband in private only to get told off by Blaise. "Percy is hard working and smart and he's going to do great things in the ministry! He will not be a trophy husband!" She'd then muttered about having raised the house husband and Percy had better earn the money for Blaises dowry. Ophelia had given her a stinging hex for that.

Zaara hadn't meant anything by it, just that she upheld older traditions and believed one of the couple, male or female or one of the same sex, needed to stay home and care for the home and any children. She'd already taught Blaise to care for a house but that was mostly because he'd have a bachelor period most likely. Now she grinned excited to teach him how to care for not just a house, but also a home. 

That also meant that Blaise had a dowry to be paid if he ever married a man. Pansy had one, Draco had one, even Hadrian had a dowry. Although Pansys had already been paid since she would be marrying Draco.

Granted that was just tradition and it was unlikely they'd continue that when it came time to their childrens engagements, it could be decided by child and spouse to be during that time. 

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾☆☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

In the following two years things had gone rather well. Ron was still a little nasty, his sister more so, but they rarely saw each other outside of school and so it wasn't too much an issue. 

They still talked with the twins but Blaise had taken the words true and didn't contact Percy even on holiday. He new the older meant it. They had a slight age gap and one was going off to school for most of the year. It was to ensure Blaise was sure in his decision. He traded the red and gold for shining blue beads that when asked about he'd dreamily respond "They match his eyes" (Arthur and Bill had blue eyes. When I looked I up others are listed as brown or unknown. I'm saying that the twins are Hazel and Charlie is blue for this story plot) 

But no matter Blaises pining,   
Hadrian had grown rather close with the twins. 

After their first year in Hogwarts they shared their "wisdom" With the others and declared they would take Hadrian under their wings. He was shown the Marauders map, which after eavesdropping uncle Severus had snarled angrily belonged to James Potter. "It has to, they called themselves the Marauders"

Hadrian had been extremely put out when he found his birth father to be a right dick. And was upset to find the map was the decreaseds. The twins had cheered him up however with their gleaming smiles and sharing each other's thoughts in the way that always made him smile  
"Don't worry Haddy!" "It's our map now! Not theirs!" "We'll give Marauders a brand new name!"

Hadrian had treated them with all sorts of sweets and when his mother walked in on her son shoveling rocky road into his face while crying over a muggle movie she'd settled in with the three boys and found herself crying too. Who would have thought Disney was so sad? 

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾☆☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

But today was the first. Today was the day they boarded the Hogwarts express! 

Molly was there to see her boys off, crying loudly about how much she missed them. Shouting to Ron "have fun in Gryffindor!" As the train pulled away. 

Hadrian had received a hug from his mother, the tall witch (she's only like 5 something in the books but she's 6' now get over it) picking him in a habit she'd gotten from when he was little and barely letting him down in time to board the train. 

Narcissa had of course been more reserved with her affection but she still kissed her sons cheek as did Lucius, both wishing the blonde luck as he pulled Pansy away from her mothers and onto the train. Ophelia had waved her girl goodbye, telling her to do her best. Mikayla had hugged the poor girl to death but was pried off by Ophelia. 

Blaise was sent off with a Pat on the head from his current "not falling him dad" Father. Zaara smiling and kissing his face all over "Mommy Is just an owl away" She swore. He was sent off with one final check on his hair and a last second lecture on proper care "I swear if you forget to moisturise -" Cut off only by the train blowing it's whistle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So like. I hope that wasn't... Stereotype?? I'm white. Like ultra white lmao. But I also know from kids at my school that black hair is extremely hard to tame and handle! Beads are sooo cute!!!!! And that they use a good bit of moisturizer or they become idk they said ashy??? I remember a classmate legit asking in the middle of class, asking our teacher "You got any lotion?" He in fact, did, have lotion and allowed h3r to borrow it and she complained for like three minutes while rubbing it in about skin and weather and being ashy. I also remember one school I went too watching like six black girls pull out different lotions and moisturizers after one white girl asked if anyone had any. So like. I hope no one was offended in anyway. I'm trying to keep any racism in this book soley on blood status. So like. Classist? )


	11. Granger, The Not As Smart As She Thinks Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information on Wizarding technology and also Hermoine is an annoying know it all like usual  
> Hadrian's opinion on Muggleborn!

The train ride was peaceful if not a bit tense. They'd all been told by their parents it didn't matter what house they ended up in but it didn't stop the anxieties of being a disappointment! 

Pansy tapped her foot, staring out the window with a furrowed brow as she thought over the pros and cons every house. "Calm down Pansy. We all know your only chances are Slytherin or Ravenclaw" Blaise sighed, stretching out as he flipped through Witch Weekly and read the love advice columns. They were run by his mother so he'd heard it all before but he LOVED reading others drama from the asks they send in. 

Pansy glared at him from the corner of her eye "Shut up Zabini. I'm allowed to stress!" In truth she knew it was without merit. Her parents would love her no matter what, Ophelia hadn't even gone to Hogwarts and Mikayla her stepmom had been a Hufflepuff but still. A lot of pure blood family had strict ideas about the houses and Pansy was scared to put her a bad light on her family in their circles with something like Gryffindor. 

Draco didn't share these fears because he knew already his only chance was Slytherin. But he assured her silently, laying his hand over hers to stop the finger tapping he let her rest her head 9j his shoulder. They weren't big on public displays of affection but a little hand holding or a hug always helped to calm Pansy down.

Hadrian was the most worried, he sat curled into the corner of the seat by the door, head buried in a book as he pretended to read about the history of Magic. His mother had promised no matter what he'd still he her baby boy. But he was scared out of his wits! All of his moms family but her stray cousin had been Slytherin. All his birth family had been Gryffindor. There were distant relatives from Ravenclaw as well and at least three Potter's documented to be Hufflepuff. There was no telling where he'd be either because people are so complex you never really know! 

He was only soothed by what the twins had said before being dragged off by some friends to a different compartment. "We're still friends Hadrian!" "Even you ended up a snake" "You're still our Haddy!" The hug they'd given him really helped to solidify that and so he hoped house rivalry wouldn't get in the way. 

Blaise was suffering a similar fate seeing as he was facing Slytherin. Granted his Gryffindor was a potential lover not a friend. Two years and the boy had plenty of time to think. He'd even taken Daphne on a few days before trying a few boys and realizing that the bespectacled red head was all he wanted. 

Eventually the train came to a stop with a harsh jolt, Hadrian's arm locked over the legs strewn across his lap the only thing keeping Blaise from face planting the floor. 

The first years shuffled off the train and were rounded by a large oaf of a man. Hadrian remembered Bellatrix saying that his name was Hagrid and he shouldn't be allowed around students. He couldn't even do magic because his wand was snapped. 

But while the others glared or cowered at him, this depended on who raised them and magic or muggle as well. He simply smiled and the large, hairy man took note and smiled back in what he must have assumed was kind. At least his eyes are kind, Hadrian noted, and boarded a boat as instructed. 

He ended up sitting with a bushy haired girl he didn't recognize and a queasy looking boy he knew to be Neville Longbotton. 

As they glided across the Black Lake he couldn't help the twitch of his brow and silent prayers to not get Ravenclaw as the annoying girl, Granger as she'd introduced, began to babble on and on and ON. About Hogwarts and his History. Neville didn't seem to he faring much better and shared a shaky smile with Hadrian who returned a nod of his head a smile of his own. 

The girl seemed a bit agitated at being ignored but simply continued, louder now to tell those in the boat beside them, a group of muggleborn like herself who listened intently. 

Hadrian had no problems with muggleborn, none at all. In fact without them the wizarding lines would probably die! And after three generations of breeding with other magic users the offspring can be considered a pure blood so it wasn't like they stayed muggleborns. But he did hate muggleborn who acted like this one did. Who were snotty and haughty and sort of like Draco but worse because they don't have anything to back it up with. 

He will admit Muggleborn can be powerful. But they know nothing of this world. And while most never put in the effort, he hated those even more than Granger, ones like Granger acted like they knew everything and so they could change everything to fit muggles better. 

Even now she was talking about telephones and televisions cause the boys had told her they didn't have them. Going off about how she's sure there was ways to make them work with Magic so muggleborn can call home. 

Hadrian glowered at her silently. 5 galleons a month is all I takes to keep yourself hooked up to the floo system and muggleborn can have it installed in their families homes. Even if they don't have a fireplace there are portable floo! 

They have Two Way Mirrors which work even better then the muggles phone, they're touch screen and you can send things like videos and photos or even talk live on it with picture instead of just audio. Much like the muggles computer system and face timing. They didn't have computer though, not yet. 

As for television she must have had an older book. Because they've had tele for about five years now. They even had wizarding programs! They were just a lot different from muggles one. Instead of large bulky machines filled with wires, they're slim wall mounted mirrors that you worked with your wand. The wand bit is an attempt to keep children out of channels they shouldn't watch and keep them on the cartoons. 

Hogwarts of course had none of those seeing as it was a place of education. There were spells in classrooms that disabled the Mirrors as soon as class started to keep students paying attention and to not cheat. 

Finally they stopped at the shore and began the trek up to Hogwarts, the girl blissfully quiet during this part. He couldn't wait for her to be told the truth, he bet she'd flush red in embarrassment and run off crying. He'd let Draco do the honors then.


	12. BETTER BE HUFFLEPUFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorting UwU  
> Also! While Hadrian can totally handle himself, he's soooo baby sksksksk

Upon entering the Great Hall, Hadrian took a moment to look around. He caught the eyes of the twins and earned enthusiastic waves from the two Gryffindor before finding the older redhead who smiled polity and nodded once in respect, Hadrian nodded back and faced front. 

Pansy giggled from in front of him and leaned back just a little to whisper "Blaise is in front of me and he won't stop fidgeting!" Hadrian snorted and reached forward and past her, gently brushing his fingers down Blaises arm and grabbing his hand, he gave it a squeeze and got one back. The line came to a halt and the hat was produced. Here it was. 

All of the first years were tense, of course they were, some were just better at hiding it. Draco just smirked, hands on his hips as they began to talk about the sorting. 

Hadrian couldn't help his eye roll hearing the awe over the floating candles and Granger high pitched voice whisper yelling "It's bewitched to look like the night sky!" Anyone would know that if they looked at the first chapter of Hogwarts A History. Like he said. He hates muggleborn who refuse to learn. 

Names were called and of course Hadrian was one of the first being Black. 

"Black, Hadrian!" 

He took a deep breath and after encouraging smiles from the twins and a last second squeeze on the shoulder from Draco he walked up the steps and took his seat. 

Sight blocked by the hats brim he could still feel Dumbledores intense glare on his back. Ignoring he focused instead on the voice that whispered into his ear.   
"Ah, Black. It's been a while since I've seen one you, yes it has. A Potter by birth, a Black by blood adoption, a fae by inheritance" Hadrian's wings have a soft flutter under his robe and the heat of teachers gazes seemed to increase. "You are different though, very very different" Hadrian hummed, confused, and the hat seemed to smile even if it wasn't seen. 

"Fae are manipulative, James had been... A hand full. And Blacks are insane" Hadrian's hands tightened. He thought back to the hat "Speak of my mother in such ways again and I will burn you here and now" The hat chuckled, low and soothing, he hadn't meant any harm. "Loyal though. Loyal to a fault. You're smart and you're cunning and you can do great things. For the future path you'll take then I think.... "

And out loud this time, it's stitched mouth split open once more and cried

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The hat was yanked from his head, the sudden light and noise startling him a bit but he stood. A glance back he got a worried smile from McGonagall, a raise brow from Snape, a glare from Dumbledore and an excited smile and clapping from his head of house. He smiled back and then turned to the students. Ravenclaw gave polite claps, Slytherin as well but soley out of respect for his name, Gryffindor was silent but for the shouting twins who cheered happily making near as much noise as the cheering yellow house. He shared a look with Percy who nodded approvingly. Hadrian smiled and walked to his house mates, controlling his features at the youngest Weasley boys remark as he passed "Figures, he must he such a disgrace. Being a snake would be better then being with the scraps" The bushy hair girl said nothing to refute, but she did mutter a "Don't be too loud about it"

He settled into his seat and waited for his friends to be sorted. 

As expected Draco was sorted immediately into Slytherin it had barely touched his hair. But Pansy took a bit. 

"Ah Ms Parkinson! Lovely to see you my dear. Your mother had chosen Beauxbaton, but she'd also chosen the most lovely Puff witch I'd had the pleasure of meeting." Pansy smiled at the reminder of her mother's "They are great. So then, where am I going? " The hat snorted and hummed "Well I'll let you decide, but I think you know which choice you need to make. You need to be somewhere you can flourish, somewhere you can grow your relationships and your ppowers" "You know which one I want"

"SLYTHERIN!"

She could have chosen Ravenclaw. She had the smarts and the ability to utilize them. The sole reason that know it all muggleborn brat Granger was sorted into the lions, she didn't know what she was doing. Retaining knowledge is different then using it, and using it to show off is different then using it to rise. But she had the ambition. So Slytherin is where she shall go. 

It was a long while until they reached Blaise Zabini. He took one last glance at Percy who sent him a playful wink in turn. So with hot cheeks Zabini sat on the stool and listened to the hat talk quietly in his head. 

"House rivalry will cause some complications" "We're both strong" The hat made a noise like Blaise had chosen the right response and shouted with glee. 

"SLYTHERIN!"

Blaise risked a glance towards Percy and he was gifted a pleasant smile. He breathed in relief and sat with the green and silver crowd. Finally Dumbledore stood and began his speech. 

Many were silent and tense as he mentioned the forbidden corridor and unfortunate death. Hadrian smiled reassuring at another Hufflepuff first year, gently patting the girls shaking hands. "Don't worry dear, just stay off that floor and you'll be just fine"

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾☆☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

They were sent off to their dorms after dinner, Hadrian smiled and greeted the elfs that they passed. It was an interesting place to have a common room, in the kitchens! But oh well, Helga Hufflepuff had her reasons. 

As soon as they were sent to their rooms Hadrian sat on his bed and pulled his curtains shut. He apologized to his roommates, smiling as he yawned and excuses himself with being tired. The boys had just smiled and allowed him to go, surrounding one of the other beds they began to talk, excited to start school on Monday. Hadrian cast his privacy spells and pulled out his Mirror. 

His mother's worried face popped onto the screen and she took in his sleepy smile and the yellow bed curtains before grinning I'm joy and congratulating him. "Good job Baby! I knew you'd be fine" Hadrian smiled and set her down beside him, cuddled under his blankets he closed his eyes as Bellatrix began to sing their song, her words soothing him to sleep in this new and different place.


	13. I Don't Have A Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot a bit different tbh and Dumbledore is annoying. I'm not so sure about this chapter so tell me if you don't like it Unikitty!

Hadrian had written his mother that very night when the ogre appeared in the castle. The other Hufflepuff panicked, especially the younger years while a few were able to hold it in and put on brave faces. Hadrian sighed and made his way to the front of the group, next to the perfects. 

Hadrian scanned the other houses, frowning at the twins searching looks. They rarely showed worry... 

He wiggled back through the group of Badgers and broke off from the back before making his way to Gryffindor. The yellow and black boy slid in between the two red heads and cleared his throat. "What is the matter with you?" He hissed, the classes leaving but the twins rooted to the spot. "Ron" "He's missing!"

Hadrian sighed, much as he hatted the youngest boy, he was still their brother and Molly would kill them. "Any ideas?"

They seemed startled at his words but grinned brightly st him. Taking Hadrian's hand George tugged him along, running down a hall towards a girls bathroom. Hadrian made to protest but stopped when he saw the inside. 

Cursing all three raised their wands as the beast began to attack both Ron and Hermoine. 

It took a bit of spell work but eventually the ugly ogre fell unconscious after one too many to the head and the teachers came running from all the racket. 

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!? " Professor McGonagall screeched. Ron, the blundering idiot, began to rant about how he had it all under control and was trying to save Hermoine when these three had shown up. 

Snape sniffed and shook his head, monotone voice speaking up "To me it would appear that you and Miss Granger got yourselves into a trouble inky Gryffindors can get into, and your brothers and Mr. Black saved your lives" After all they had entered to Ron and Hermoine cowering in fear while the other three still had wands aimed at the ogre. 

Ron was ready to argue but was hushed by Hermoine shouted agreement before she foung herself forward to hug all three boys in turn. 

The teachers talked quietly before taking points and sending them to bed. 

Pomona Sprout, Hufflepuff head of house walked Hadrian back to the kitchens. She smiled a little, barely able to contain her grin and she stopped him from entering the Commons for just a moment "20 points to Hufflepuff for showing outstanding bravery and loyalty. Helga would have been proud"

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾☆☽༓･*˚⁺‧

So Hadrian had written home, as had Sprout. Unlike other teachers she cared deeply for her students and their safety so she sent one home to every students parent including the seventh years. They all received back from parents wishing luck, crying over fear for them, reassurances of love and even a good few care packages that happened to include powerful ogre repellents known to keep ogres off your property. 

Hadrian had received a long letter which he was barely able to finish before his flying lessons. The gist of it was that she was pissed, would pull him out of the school in a heartbeat all he had to do was say the word. Reminded him to remember his safety codeword but obviously didn't say it on the letter. He smiled though when he opened the package to reveal his favorite snacks and a small wooden box not much bigger than his hand. 

Hesitating only a moment he flicked the latch and opened the lip, gasping at the sweet melody that began to play... Their song! He held it close, eyes slifing shut as soft piano music pulled him into a peaceful daydream. He was awoken by his dorm mates storming in laughing, discussing the flying class they would be attending. Hadrian quickly shut the music box and gathered his things. Time to fly! 

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾☆☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

Flying was of course great fun. He heard that the Slytherin had caused some problems with Gryffindor, apparently Draco had stolen something from Longbottom and said Longbottom was in the hospital wing. He'd have a talk with his cousin later. 

For now he mounted his broom, eyeing the other students around him. One Ravenclaw was pretty much trembling, the poor muggleborn having no clue how to feel as they hovered. "Hey! You've gotta calm down!" A halfblood down the line called out to her. "Marry quick put you feet dow-" But it was too late and the blue clad preteen went shooting into the air with a distressed cry. 

The flying instructor had left with another student who got smacked by a broom handle and broke his nose, and an older student had been pulled from his break to watch them so they didn't have to miss the lesson. They were only focusing on hovering today after all, no one should have been in the air. "Bloody hell!" The student shouted, a Gryffindor quidditch player Hadrian recognized as Wood. He didn't have a broom on him though and the poor girl was about to fall off from the look of it. 

Hadrian sighed and shook his head, fine then, he'd handle it. He pushed higher up, Wood screaming after him but he paid it no mind and raced towards the bucking broom. He leveled and rushed for her, calling out to hold on. She watched him with frightened eyes, and Hadrian slid close to her own broom. "I'm going to take your arm and your going to cross over!" He called, firmly grasping her he helped the girl to transfer onto the back of his broom. Hers fell useless to the ground and as her arms tightened around his waist she gasped, looking down at her hand "My ring! My mum gave it to me it's gone! It was always a little big!" 

Hadrian cursed, it must have flewn off when the broom went wild and judgig by her frantic babbling it was important to her. 

They were rather high up and he began to scan below them, a silver glint caught his eye and he warned her to not let go! 

With that he pushed forward and dove down, the Ravenclaw screeched in fear but held onto him tighter, hiding her face in his shoulder. Hadrian pulled up a bit from the ground, ring firm in his fist. They'd ended up a bit from the class and as he touched down he could see them all running their way. Unfortunately looking towards the castle he could see a teacher storming their way as well. Oh he was in trouble... 

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾☆☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

Turns out rescuing a student earned him points but that "scary idiot stunt" Took some away. McGonagall had taken him straight to Dumbledore and Sprout had shown up quickly. 

She gushed slightly about what she'd seen from the green house, complimenting his bravery and skill. Dumbledore had smiled pleasantly and agreed before jumping into the main thing he called for. "I want you on the Hufflepuff team Hadrian. At the end of the year whoever won the house cup will also play in a summer tournament with a few other schools and I think with that talent we'll have even greater chances! Why it was thanks to your father we made it to the school championshios final rounds. Just barely lost against an American team too" 

Hadrian sat in the uncomfortable chair, brows furrowed as he looked from between Sprout and Dumbledore. Sprout said nothing, just looked to Hadrian with a look that said, it's your decision. Before looking back at Dumbledore. "I'm sorry my what?"

Dumbledore chuckled, good naturedly "Why your Father of course! James Potter! One of our best seekers and it's clear to see eyouve got his talents!"

Hadrian hummed, lips pursed before shaking his head "I'm sorry but you must be mistaken. I haven't a father. I may share Potter's blood but I've only ever had a mother and based on what she says she doesn't plan to marry so I won't be having a father either. As for my talent that comes form my mother as well, she's excellent on a broom"

Dumbledores smile was strained and those twinkling eyes seemed to darken as Hadrian all but disowned his blood father. "Well. Either way I think you should join the team" Hadrian hummed and shook his head again "sorry but I don't think I will. I find the sport barbaric and I rather dislike it. If that is all, I would like to go to charms now" As he stood he gave Dumbledore a bow of the head before leaving with Sprout. 

"Don't worry Hadrian, I don't like the sport much either. Don't let any Gryffindor hear you say it though" He shared a smile with her and they parted ways to attend their classes and duties. 

Dumbledore sat in his office, stewing in annoyance before pulling out a parchment and quill

Dear Lady Black...


	14. Weekend Howlers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idek. It's Bellatrix screaming and threatening Dumbledore  
> Hadrian is still oblivious to his feelings but the twins will realize soon they love him

The next evening Dumbledore was appearing very smug. Hadrian sighed, waiting to find out just what this idiot did. He was actually a bit apprehensive. That was until his mother's lovely horned owl Reginald swept into the Hall and deposited a steaming red letter in front of the headmaster. 

Dumbledore tried to cast on it but it was of no use and the confused muggleborn were quickly filled in on what a howler was. Hadrian grinned as Reginald landed on the table and was given a piece of toast "Hedwig is in the owlry" The majestic beast hooted in appreciation and flew off to meet with the snowy. 

Finally the howler opened and the Hall was filled with Bellatrix shrill screeching. 

"ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE HOW DARE YOU!? "  
He once more attempted to make it quiet but it was charmed to resist the spells  
"HOW DARE YOU NOT ONLY LISTEN WHEN MY SON SAYS NO BUT TELL ME. NO! DEMAND ME! TO FORCE HIM TO PLAY ON YOUR RIDICULOUS SPORTS TEAM!?"  
She was snarling, shivers going down a few students spines as the crazy tinge in her voice. Bellatrix was known for the Black insanity after all.   
"I OTTA REPORT YOU! YOU GOAT BEARDED NINNY! FOR HARASSMENT OF A STUDENT!"

Dumbledore was flushed but the letter continued, louder than ever

"AND HOW DARE YOU! TELL MY CHILD. MY SON. THAT I AM NOT HIS MOTHER!?"   
Gasps filled the Hall and mumbles quickly followed, that couldn't be true could it?   
mockingly Bellatrix continued   
"HE NEEDS TO KNOW ABOUT JAMES AND LILLY, HE NEEDS TO KNOW HIS DESTINY, YOU CAN'T CHANGE HIS NAME AND EXPECT IT TO CHANGE FATE"   
A shrill, craze filled cackle erupted from the howler  
"HE KNOWS ALL ABOUT THOSE GRYFFINDOR NITWITS! JAMES WAS A RIGHT FUCKIN ARSE AND LILLY WAS A SPINELESS GIT! SO SHUT THE HELL UP!   
AS FOR YOUR FATE BULLSHIT I'LL CHANGE WHATEVER SO CALLED DESTINY YOU'RE TRYNA PULL BY BEATING YOUR ASS SO HARD YOU'LL WISH I USED A WAND DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!? "  
the letter turned towards the student body and this time in a sweet tone  
"LOVE YOU HADRIAN, MOMMY WILL BE VISITING TOMORROW"  
With that the letter tore itself up. Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood, making his way through the awkwardly quiet Hall and out the doors. 

McGonagall stood, smiling tightly "Please, return to your meals" Loud noise immediately filled the halls, mostly focused on Dumbledore and Hadrian. Hadrian simply smirked to himself and sipped his pumpkin juice quietly. Dumbledore would get what's coming to him. 

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾☆☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

The next day Dumbledore arrived to breakfast looking pissed, but as he came in so did three equally pissed looking witches. He sighed tiredly, it was the weekend and he couldn't stop students from leaving the grounds to hogsmeade or anything else so when a large group stood up and exited with the women he allowed it with nothing more than an annoyed grumble. They were mother's of the students and so allowed on the grounds for the day. 

Zaara and Ophelia ushered the Slytherin and Gryffindor group from the Hall, Bellatrix taking a moment to stop and turn back to Dumbledore before she exited the doors. she pointed two fingers at her eyes before turning them and pointing at Dumbledore with a sneer.   
She turned on her heel, cape fluttering like Snapes robes often did, and the doors slammed shut behind her. 

Whispers once more filled the Hall, gossip about the group and Bellatrix obvious silent warning. 

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾☆☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

The twins happily told Bellatrix just how bad ASS she was, the Gothic witch just grinned and ruffled their hair before pulling Hadrian in close. "Come on kids, let's get some breakfast" 

Zaara and Ophelia trailed behind, Ophelia listening to her daughter gossip about how the school year was going so far while Zaara smoothly slid her arm over Percy's shoulders and pulled the young teen in close. Percy was a fourth year this year and she smiled sharply at him. "So then, Blaise told me he's started the courting process?" Blaises hissed "MOM!" Had Zaara giggling and letting the red head go in favor of pinching h3r sons cheek. "Hush now doll, mommy's just ensuring Percy here understands"

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾☆☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

Breakfast was nice, a little loud with such a large group but after it was finished everyone had been caught up. The children were all given some galleons and told, strictly, to spend the day having fun. "I mean it" Bellatrix warned, knowingly looking at Percy and then Hadrian before kissing her boys cheek and wishing them farewell. The three women got in one of the public floos just as students began to swarm the village for a morning out. It was thankfully no where near as much as during the afternoon. 

Zabini immediately latched onto Percy's side, the red head still staring down unsure at the galleons that Zaara had handed him, insisting when he tried to refuse, "want to check out the old boom store? " He brightened at the prospect and nodded "Always, escort me?" The younger smiled brightly up at Percy, he'd grow up to he taller but for now he was shorter, and linked arms with the Gryffindor. "Of course"

Pansy giggled and grabbed Draco "Well we're going to look at that new cosmetics shop, Its muggleborn and I want to see how muggle products compare to ours" Draco hummed in agreement and followed her, "I heard their charcoal face scrubs are especially useful"

Hadrian giggled and looked at the twins who grinned down at him. "So then Haddy" "Where do you want to go?" "Also is it just me or is seeing Professor McGonagall in weekend wear still not okay?" Fred nodded in agreement, looking over Hadrian's own casual weekend wear. It was still odd to see the teachers wearing it. At muggle schools and magical elementary they didn't stay in the school over the weekends so it was different. 

Hadrian hummed and looked around before taking one of their hands each and dragging the two along. "To get you two some proper winter gear. I've seen your socks, I'm not letting you get frostbite" They wanted to protest but Hadrian let go of Fred to reach into his robe pocket and pulling out a pouch of coins. "Mother said to drag you there by the ear if I have to. " He tugged playfully at the sleeve of George's robe, it was a few inches too short and way too thin. It was a winter cloak but. It was old and worn. "Cmon, like momma says. I take care or my boys"   
He turned away not seeing the matching blushes on the twins faces as he pulled them off to a clothes store.


	15. Flashbacks and Schemes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyy it was brought to my attention I never described Hadrian or told why they knew he was Harry Potter an stuff  
> So like  
> Here ya go!!!!!!   
> (Btw not everyone knows he was Harry Potter! Just some. The records may be public but they're hard to get into, you have to pass checks an stuff an yeah)   
> ENJOY THIS SHITTY CHAPTER!

Dumbledore had been furious to find out that Petunia had given the boy away! But he was unable to trace the child and thus unable to rescue him. 

He'd had all of his people on the look out but they all turned up empty handed, it was quiet annoying! And stupid Dursleys refused to speak with him. 

Dumbledore was almost ready to give up hope, it'd been five years and no signs of Harry Potter. Perhaps the boy was dead!? That really ruined things then... He'd have to figure something out... 

But as it turned out that was unnecessary. He'd had an old friend who worked in Pureblood Birth Records alert him to something urgent. 

You see Purebloods had an old tradition of allowing not only the public birth record as was standard, but also the child's lineage papers to be made public. This was to ensure the child was pure. 

So Dumbledore had stormed into the office and snatched the file from the man. Thanking him in his grandfatherly tone and asking to be alone. 

Dumbledore flipped through it and right there, on the very first paper. James and Lilly Potter, half blood status, date and time of birth. 

He snarled as he read further. Two name changes. The last one being. Black. He looked at the front of the file, eyes wide as he read "Black Family Lineage" He looked at the tab on the side and thought to himself, Bellatrix. The tab changed to show Bellatrix papers and underneath offspring 

Blood adoption: Hadrian North Black

He cursed louder and through the file down, storming from the room with a set of copies he read them over and over until he had every word engrained. Then. He set up an appointment with Bellatrix Black. 

::Hadrian North Black  
Born Harry James Potter

Aged five years at time of reading

Place of living; classified

Wand type; unavailable at time of reading

Parents:  
Bellatrix Druella Black (maternal) by blood adoption

Born to;  
James Potter (paternal-desceased)   
Lilly Potter (maternal-desceased) 

Ritual undertaken by Black and Potter Family Managers Rotworm and Griphook under supervision of King Moltclaw of the Goblins within Gringots

Mediwitch to deliver;  
Poppy Pomfrey

Date and time of birth;  
July 31, 1980 at 12:01 precisely:

God Father(s);   
Unlisted  
God Mother(s):  
Ophelia and Mikayla Parkinson::

The entire thing was full of magic and untampered and that only made him angrier.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾☆☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

Bellatrix sighed as she settled in across from the headmaster. Brow raised as she waited for the man to begin "Lemon drop?" She scoffed "No. What exactly am I here for?" Dumbledore hummed. rude as ever. Oh she'd ruin the boy he just knew it! 

"Well. As you know the boy who lived had been missing for five years" She hummed but said nothing and Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Many people have been searching for him and one of said search party found something quite interesting when going through the new names to be added to the lineage files. "

Bellatrix eyes lit up and she nodded. "Yes! Yes of course! Hadrian, my sweet baby boy, I adopted him just a few days ago. You see I didn't think it was of anyone's business so I didn't think to make a formal statement. How silly of me" Her tone was light but dripping in sarcasm. 

Dumbledore felt his brow twitch "Yes well you should have" She snorted "Don't tell me what I should have done, you're no longer my professor"

Dumbledore hummed, brow pinched as his eyes glinted under his glasses "Be that as it may. I would like to see the boy, ensure he is alright. His disappearance caused quite a stir. "

Bellatrix laughed, bright and just barely tinged with her mania, she was getting better. "I don't think so" With that she stood and smoothed her skirt "I really must return, I have a son to get to bed. " Dumbledore stood "Lady Lestrange" A wand was under his chin before he could even finish her name. Bellatrix snarled at him "It is not. Lady Lestrange. My title is Lordess Black. I am a divorcee and I will not have you slander my name by diminishing not only my title as head of Black House but also by coupling me still with the terrible man that had once been my husband. A man I must remind you u was forced to marry and serve" She pocketed her wand and stepped I to the floo. Dumbledore couldn't even retaliate because her threat had been in defense of honor. "I don't want you near my son until he comes to school. You're on thin ice"

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾☆☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

Dumbledore didn't try to approach the boy, he was always surrounded by protective adults either way, but he sent a multitude of letters. Most of which were sent back unopened or met with furious howlers. 

He'd tried all he could. He even took Bellatrix to court when the boy was nine. Two more years until Hogwarts, maybe just enough time to save the boy and get him fixed enough to be in Gryffindor. 

But when they pulled the sniffling little boy into the courts everyone on the jury had been swayed in favor of Bellatrix. 

It had been a long argument and tthy were already leaning in favor of Bellatrix but finally it was time to bring out Hadrian. The boy had burst into tears when asked if he knew why he was there. "don't take me from my mommy please! She's the best mom in the world! She gives me kisses and holds me when I'm scared and I love my mommy!" He'd cried, tearful eyes staring up at the jury. 

After much debate it was finally ruled that mother and son would not be seperated. The minister had smiled politely and apologetic at Bellatrix as the boy flew from his seat and threw himself into her waiting arms. She glared at Dumbledore and stood holding her child close and safe. "It's already baby boy, it's alright, mommy won't let you go" She'd whispered softly, turning and leaving the court room. 

Dumbledore met the boys eyes, still shiny and wet with tears and shook with rage at what he saw. 

No longer were they the bright and vibrant green of Lilly Potter. Bad enough it had been when the dark brown locks had darkened into a near black they were barely brown shade. But those eyes. Those eyes he could use to ensure Severus. Those eyes that would mean so much to his plans! They'd become a dark and steely gray to match his mother's, Bellatrix, eyes. 

Bellatrix had blood adopted him on the maternal side, that meant he was mixed with her and James DNA even if she was the only one who would be considered his parent. James and Lilly acted as nothing more than sperm donor and incubator in the eyes of the wizarding world, the boy was hers. Her beautiful pureblood baby boy. 

Reporters snarled pictures as Bellatrix exited the building holding the still sniffling boy. She gave a few statements and they even got some from Hadrian. "I love my mommy!" Being the main quote on every newspaper the next day along with the courts ruling. Papers like the Daily Prophet tried to promote she'd bribed the jury. While others told of Dumbledores disgrace for trying to seperate a mother and child, the distress it caused Hadrian, and the love their bond was filled with. 

Dumbledore had been especially mad with those newspapers but thankfully most still relied and believed in the Prophet because it was the paper he supported and so they did too. 

It was still two years of letters and attempts the get the boy alone when the day finally came for Hadrian to start Hogwarts. Dumbledore began to scheme. He'd help the boy see where he truly belonged. Who his real family was and is. He'd fix this. He had too or all his plans would fall apart. Well, more than they already had. 

Hadrian being sorted into Hufflepuff had been a disappointment but also a great relief and Dumbledore his his Cheshire grin behind his cup. His opportunities had just opened up and now he could really get to work. Time to out his plan into action, stuttering defense professor Quirrel will not be leaving this school year unscathed. In fact, the man may not be leaving at all!


	16. Game On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho how things are really heating up in the kitchen now everybody ;)   
> Quirrel is about to be outed,   
> Hadrian definitely has the Black madness. His mother would be proud, truly.   
> Chess is used to explain things a little cause I honestly kinda like the game-  
> And yeah  
> Enjoy!   
> Also Blaise is part Siren know and that's why he flirts a lot so, enjoy UwU now I just have to learn how to flirt so I can put it on screen -

The school year had actually been going along quite well other then the whole troll incident. 

Many students seemed to have forgotten about Gringotts break in as well, all but for one student it seemed. 

Blaise smirked as he dropped a large stack of papers in front of the group. They'd been relaxing in the Room of Requirement to get some much needed bonding time. 

This meant Draco venting mostly while they played games or just enjoyed each others company. Blaise had told them to go without him and that he'd join later, apparently he needed to pick something up. 

Hadrian looked up from his chess game against George "What's that?" Blaise just grinned "Miss Grangers library records. Honestly does little miss know it all do anything else?" Draco snorted, looking up from the mirror he was using to pluck his brows, just long enough to roll his eyes "Have you seen that girl? She doesn't even take time off to do her hair!" 

Pansy hummed in agreement, putting the cap back on her polish and casting a drying spell on Fred's new red and gold nails. "She's hell bent on being the smartest witch in history" Fred grinned, throwing his arm over Blaises shoulder and pulling him down onto the couch "But what's knowledge without the sense to use it" He recited dutifully, winking at Pansy who smirked and flicked him in the arm in retaliation.

"It's true! She takes in all this knowledge, learns the spells and the motions. But in the end it's all just reciting. She never truly acknowledges it!" Draco smiled and leaned over to her, kissing the girls cheek he nodded consoling "We know Pans, it's alright. There's a reason you're still top of our grade and she has to settle in second" Pansy smirked, sitting a little taller at the reminder.

"Intent is everything. In magic, in love, in life." Hadrian intoned, capturing George's king with a flick of his wrist before standing and making his way over. "So tell me Blaise, your intent with gathering these records?" He questions, taking the papers and sitting down in a fluid motion, leg crossed over the other as he relaxed against the arm rest in an ever so snooty Pureblood manner. Draco muttered quietly "Dad taught him to sit like that, smug little bastard" Hadrian just smirked from behind the papers, eyes scanning the titles and dates.

Blaise laughed "Well, I may have been flirting with Ms. Pince" "THE LIBRARIAN!?" He sighed, sending an unamused glare in the twins direction before continuing "Yes, the librarian. Mother always says to not let a talent go to waste! Our siren ancestors talents are the greatest gift I've ever been given" Fred hummed "Don't let Percy hear that~" "he's got something real special planned for Christmas"

Blaise smiled that love sick smile he always got thinking of the red headed teen but quickly shook himself out of it. Business first, daydreaming of their honeymoon later-

"Anyway, I was asking her about any sudden interests. You know, if anyone's been suddenly checking out a certain subject, perhaps. Obsessively?"

They'd overheard some whisperings about the third floor corridor they were forbidden from unless they wished to face death. Apparently some students had heard ferocious growling. And according to the dimwits Dean and Seamus, part of Ronald and Grangers little band of idiots, Hermoine had visited that same vault with the grounds keeper when she went for her things. She thinks they're connected. So says the twins who overheard it, their good little spies of Gryffindor. 

"So it had something to do with that vault after all?" Blaise nodded "check page 42, near the bottom" Hadrian did as told and eyed the page full of book titles recognizing a good few from his family library. He passed the sheet around. 

"Notice anything they all share?" Blaise questions, brows raised as he grinned in that way that meant he knew something important. 

They shook their heads no, having never been overly interested in most of those books. Blaise snatched the paper from Pansy hand and held it up between his forefinger and thumb, grinning brightly as he said  
"The Sorcerers Stone"

There was silence for a moment before Pansy leaned forward and took the paper back. "The sorcerers stone?" She questions, brows raised. "Yep! And I know just who can help us" He grinned widely, "well out with it!" "Yeah man, who?"

"Professor Quirrel"

Laughter filled the room and Blaise waited patiently for them to finish. All but Hadrian anyway, he'd say quiet, Contemplative. "Why would he be of any help?" Draco sassed, leaning back into the couch with a sneer. Pansy nodded along "Stuttering bumbling useless little professor Quirrel?"

Blaise just grinned and out of his robe came a much smaller set of papers which he passed out "Because professor was researching the exact same topic. Only he has access to the forbidden section as well"

Hadrian hummed, the noise capturing everyone's attention as they focused on the Hufflepuff. 

"Mother told me that the day we went shopping we'd need to call it an early day. She said that there was a plan in motion to help grandfather Tom but she wasn't sure when it would commence" He shifted in his seat to sit up a little higher, leaning forward they all copied him and leaned in closer. 

"I'm betting that that stone is in Hogwarts, I'm betting that break in had everything to do with it and Hagrid did as well."

A wave of his hand had the chess board in front of him, set up again for another match.

"I'm also sure that Quirrel and Dumbledore are the two kings in this situation and those idiot Gryffindor are supposed to be playing pawn."  
He picked up the black and then the white kings in turn before running his fingers ever so reverently over the white pawns, flicking one over with a playful smirk. 

"So then, we'll make it a three way match"

The board shifted when he waved his hand, it wasn't unusual to have multiple played during wizards chess. It was a game of strategy and there was always more than one enemy. The grey set appeared and he tapped the kings Head in a rhythm, smirking in a way that made the group shiver. 

"I want to know what ever that oaf knows" He growled, flicking over one of the white sets bishops. "I want to know everything you can possibly gather about that stone. " Down went a rook. "And I want that professor under my heel before the end of this week" He snarled flicking the black king off the board Itself. "GO!"

Everyone jumped into action and soon it was just Hadrian left in the room. He summoned the black king into his hand, turning it over carefully in his hand before sitting it back in his place. He charmed it to be single player but kept up the three slots and moved his first pawn from the grey side. Sitting back he grinned and watched the other sides pieces move. 

"Game on Albus"


	17. Authors note! 03-01-21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy

Okay guys!   
I hate to leave people waiting so here's a warning!!! I'll have a chapter up by the end of the week, hopefully but don't get your hopes up!! I've been having a rough time the last few days-  
So just get patient with me!!!   
In the comments I want to hear what you guys think!!!! Any questions you have, any background ships you'd like to see, anything fun you'd really enjoy reading that you can't find enough of in other story's, I'd be happy to consider any and every head canon or ideas you may have!!! So please!!!   
Anywayyyy- I've been having a bad time lately!! In fact I've been taking a small handful of sleep pills around noon and sleeping until early morning the last few days just to get outta my head.... Yee  
I've also been excessively chest binding, like, falling asleep in it and shit cause DYSPHORIA  
uh, yeah. So  
Ouchy ouch, so not only did I do an idiot and wear a binder for 26 hours straight-  
But I took it off for 3 hours and then dysphoria won and I out in on again  
Yeet!   
It's like 7 as I write this, so I'm gonna take some sleep pills in about an hour or so and then I won't have to worry. I know I shouldn't but I slept in it last night and it was fine so I'm doing it again. My shoulders and shoulders blades are sooo sore. If I took it off there's no way I'd get it on Tomorrow and if I'm not looking at least a little flat I'm gonna do something lot worse sooo. Yeet  
Ugh. I'm gonna be popping Ibuprofen like a druggy tmrw lmaoooo  
Oh oh!!!   
So turns out, binder plus a cap makes me look like a man!!!!   
And I'm getting a crew cut Wednesday which will def so wonders so!!!!   
Yay!!!!!! 

Anyway! Thanks for letting me rant, don't really have anywhere else to. Do it...   
So! In the comments shoot me all of your   
QUESTIONS  
HEAD CANONA  
PROMPTS   
SHIP IDEAS!!!!!   
I will read them ALL and consider/discuss and I'll probably use a lot of them!!! Please don't be shy!!!!!!!


	18. Christmas Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So!   
> It's Christmas!   
> We have a snake, tears, lots of love, and also a reminder that Blaise is part Siren UwU  
> DONT FORGET ALSO THAT HADRIAN IS FAE! AND DRACO IS VEELA! They can't hide them like in other fics, I don't like those ones idk  
> But, because wizards, its usually hidden in their robes. But they do have wings! Okay, okay!! Enjoy this terrible story!

It was a week later and things were moving along quite well. 

Today was Christmas, a time for great cheer. 

Hadrian had snuck down to Slytherin first thing that morning to spend it with his close friends and family, they'd be meeting with the twins and Percy at breakfast. 

He smiled as Pansy opened her gift, the Slytherin girl gasped in delight, throwing herself at Hadrian with an excited "THANK YOU!"

She was met with questions of what it was and she pulled away from Hadrian to proudly present what she'd been given. It was a lovely silk summer cape, it was French, hand made and hard to get because they were so rare. They were woven with unicorn hair to make them not only ultra soft but also impervious to many forms of curses. 

Blaise whined "What!? No way!" He huffed reaching out to feel the fabric. It was like water running through his fingers! The fabric was thin, flexible but strong. It was a shining silver inner layer with a beautful sun pattern that shifted with every movement of the cape.

Pansy just giggled and wrapped it over her shoulders, grinning smugly. "Merryweathers Handmade Summer Solstice Cape! They've been on every magazine since the beginning of this year, they just came out last week! " Hadrian nodded with a smile, they were released during winter so that people could get them as presents and before summer. There were only a handful made. "Momma knows Merryweather personally, I had her put in an order the second she came up with the plan for them"

Blaise was still pouting so Hadrian gave him his next. "Stop being such a baby" He teased handing over the carefully wrapped box. Blaise brightened and tore open the paper excitedly, pulling off the lid to reveal his own Christmas present. Blaise gasped, eyes wide as he picked up the present with trembling hands. "Hadrian- where did you?" He couldn't even finish, carefully holding the gift. Said gift was a very old book, it was made of worn brown leather and old papyrus paper that way yellowed and curled from age. There was a little bit of water damage to the edges and it was held together by old twine that was frayed and looked ready to break. 

Draco leaned in closer, frowning, but there was no title. "Hadrian I hope my gift isn't as bad as this one. A falling apart book? Seriously?" Blaise snarled, whirling around to face the blonde teen with barred teeth. Draco jumped back, hiding behind Pansy with wide, fearful eyes. Blaise eyes had turned into whirlpools of ocean blue and gold. Hadrian reached out, touching Blaise shoulder he smiled as the boys turned back to him, a growl coming from his throat that sounded like sandpaper against bones. His hairs stood on end with goosebumps from the disturbing sound, near like nails on a chalkboard. Blaise calmed down as Hadrian moved up to stroke the side of his neck, small obsidian scales covering the gills that laid there while out of the water. His eyes returned to normal and he muttered a sorry, holding the book close to his chest. 

"It's not just any book, Draco" He whispered, eyes wet as he opened the front cover with careful hands. The writing was not normal, not even a different language. It was odd swirls and scratches that made no sense in any world. Any world but that of Sirens and Mers. "It's an ancient journal. It's my families history. The first of the Zabini line, my hundred times great grandmother. Her name does not translate into English, but the Italians who found her called her Aquamarine" Hadrian smiled and pulled Blaise into another hug as the boy began to cry "Because her tail shone like gemstones in the sand" He whispered into the taller boys hair, letting Blaise cling to him. 

Draco looked sorry at least, and Blaise smiled at him when the blonde apologized. "You wouldn't have known"

"How?" Blaise whispered again  
"Well. Mother found it, actually. It was in Egypt, some Muggles thought they were a secret code or something. Ridiculous, the text doesn't even look like hieroglyphs!" Blaise laughed wetly, nodding.   
You see, full blooded Siren like Aquamarine lived for a very very long time. But she had eventually met her end and just shortly before her journal, detailing the history of their family and the Sirens heritage, had gone missing. No one knew quite where or how, but the Zabini family had searched for generations. His mother was going to have a fit! 

Once he was calm again Draco was given his gift. The blonde excitedly opened the package, pulling out a sterling silver case, it was designed to have a dragons roaring face carved on the back with sharp talons curled over the edges as if it was cradled in a dragons claws. It was a case for Dracos Mirror, the one he'd broken six times this year. Draco cheered, quickly switching it into the new case. "I've been begging mum for one of these!" Hadrian laughed "I know, had it custom made with the dragon design." Draco thanked him. They were special cases, anyone who tried to steal your Mirror would get a strong boils hex, it was also made to be pretty much unbreakable. "Aunty wasn't happy about it, but she's not going to say anything" Draco laughed, sometimes it was good to have a cousin from a higher class family. 

Pansy giggled and pulled out her own Mirror phone, revealing a case from the same brand but different design. Hers was floral, with vines around the Mirror edges and pretty pink flowers on the back. Hers were designs to be tactile as well, they felt like silky petals. 

Hadrian enjoyed his own gifts as well, of course. 

From Blaise he'd been given a new chess set. And a whispered promise that he'd find him something better and if he couldn't, well. Then Blaise owed his life to Hadrian, "Anything you need, on my magic" He'd whispered, taking Hadrian's hand in his and pressing his lips to the back of it, their magic sealing as Blaise swore himself to Hadrian. Hadrian wanted to refuse but he knew better than not to. It was a Siren thing. Blaise vowed his life and protection to Hadrian because Hadrian had done him a grand favor that can not be repaid in any other way. If Hadrian asked for it Blaise would have to give up his first born to settle the life debt, not that Hadrian would, but that's just how insane such vows could be. 

Draco had given him a new wand holster, it was a sunny Hufflepuff yellow and made of dragon hide, it was made of a specific yellow skinned dragon to avoid the leather being ruined with dyes. "Oh haha Draco, Hufflepuff yellowand. Very nice" Draco just nudged him playfully. 

Finally Pansy. She handed him it with a nervous smile "I hope you like it" Hadrian gave her a reassuring smile and opened it up, inside was a small little snake. It was a deep emerald green with striking blue eyes that were no where near natural "tah dah!" She cheered, anxious. Hadrian reached down, the snake sniffed him before sliding up his arm and resting with a satisfied hiss as his shoulder. Hadrian giggled as the forked tongue flicked over his jaw. "Where'd you get him!?" Pansy beamed "He's a very rare breed, Hadrian. He's from the Arctic but he's native to the Rainforest. He's a mix of something called a black mamba. A dangerous muggles snake- and the Magical Miniature Miracles" Magical Miniature Miracles were a near extinct breed of magical snake. They didn't get bigger than a foot or two, could learn and then hum tunes from special bones and strings in their throats, and they were different from other snakes because they could cry. They only cried when they were dying, but the tears could be gathered and used for old and banned potions.Its why they were near extinct. 

¶Hello little one¶  
¶hello master¶ answered a tiny voice from the young hatchling, it was only five inches long at this point.   
¶are you named?¶  
¶My mother called me Three. I hatched third. She said that master would name us¶  
Hadrian smiled softly and allowed the snake to slither about along his upper body as it please  
¶Then I shall call you Jade, because your scales shine like polished jade¶  
¶Thabk you master!"

This wasa great Christmas morning. He'd hoped the twin enjoyed the presents he had delivered. Only one way too find out, time to meet them for breakfast


	19. Mistletoe Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McGonagall totes ships her students-  
> Snape too, but subtly

Due to it being Christmas break, many students had gone home or slept in late. 

many students stayed at the castle, parents going on vacation or wanting to be with their friends. others forced to stay because of grades and needing to study. 

The Weasley family always stayed for breaks. For Ron it was mostly because his mom just wasn't going to the waste money for his ticket back and forth, for the others who worked summer jobs and could afford it, it was simply they'd prefer the castle. Author floo called every year though to check on his boys. 

Dracos parents went on vacation every year for Christmas, so Draco opted to stay at the castle since he'd usually be left with family friends for the duration. They called though, on Christmas morning to wish him well and remind him they loved him. They only didn't take him because when he was five he demanded to stop going, he didn't want to leave behind the snow and the hot coco just because his mom didn't like it and wanted to go somewhere warm. Lucius himself preferred cold weather as well, Veela are known to run warm. But he did what made his wife the happiest and Draco had no issues staying home. 

Blaise mother had wanted to demand him home, butt he boy insisted he stay at the castle. She'd caved when he had finally caved and explained that he was trying to find a way to trick Percy under the mistletoe. "That's my lad!" She'd laughed. 

Pansy had actually left for a few days to exchange gifts in person with her family and have a nice meal together before returning Christmas Eve to spend the day with her friends. Her moms had been delighted that the girl had came back. They always had a tradition of celebrating early because they usually got too busy on Christmas Eve and were far too exhausted on Christmas Day. See Mikayla was a stay at home mom, Ophelia was the breadwinner, but she used her wife's money to fund lots of different charity and they always got the busiest during Christmas Eve because people wanted show they were charitable and get some good luck for the coming New Year. Ophelia herself worked in Curses. This meant she didn't get a lot of days off and Christmas Eve was one of her worst. A surprising influx of cursed items came in during the holidays. She also had to not only break curses, but lay them as well. She updated the wards in some very high security areas during the holidays because that was the worst time, Gringotts, Azkaban, and even a good few foreign properties held by rich Wixen all relied on her and her team. Pansy didn't mind, before school she would even help the elfs make breakfast on Christmas Day and present to her moms. 

Hadrian would always spend the holidays with his mom. She never left for vacation, and she happily called out with absolutely no chance of coming in, and spent the day with her son. So like Pansy he visited until Christmas Eve and returned to the school. Bellatrix had nearly not let him out of the hug but she let him go, she knew he wanted to spend the day with his friends. 

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾☆☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

Hadrian entered the Great Hall a little nervously, but lit up when he saw the twins. Fred and George both wore new sweaters, sweaters Hadrian had gotten them! They were a soft cashmere, Gryffindor red with hand stitched golden lion's on the backs, he'd custom ordered those ones. Fred looked up first, catching Hadrians eye he grinned and waved excitedly "Haddy!" The Hall was mostly empty and those up were too tired to pay any attention to the happenings around them. There was only one table in the dining hall because of the amount of people left in the school, two teachers sat at the end of said table. McGonagall smiling behind the rim of her coffee cup as Fred and George jumped up to pretty much tackle the poor Hufflepuff into a hug. Snape grunted, annoyed at the noise and display, but said nothing and actually hid a smile in his own cup. Rolling his eyes at Minervas knowing look. 

Hadrian giggled as he was hugged "You're wearing the sweaters!" He cheered happily, nuzzling George chest since he was pressed into that twin at the moment, Fred behind himas he was squeezed till he couldn't breathe. They finally let him go, laughing at his red face and gasp for air. "Of course Haddy!" "These are amazing!" They pulled him down into a seat and Hadrian just smiled. "Glad you like them! "

They weren't the only thing he'd given the twins of course. The packages they'd received had included three other sweaters, a set of warm, leather winter gloves to use for quidditch until the weather warmed, a different pair for every day use. One winter robe each, charmed to keep warm. He'd also Included some things for the coming warm days, fingerless quidditch gloves. The pair they had was falling apart so he got new ones designed to have extra strong grip. An order from Zonko's Joke Shop for latest pranks and tricks along with a very large box from Honeydukes, the design letting them know it was the Honeydukes Christmas Gift Box. Filled with all their usual sweets, newer products, and all their Christmas theme sweets. 

Ron had near pitched a fit at seeing it, since all he'd gotten was from Molly and Author, the usual stuff. His hand knitted sweater looking like it was from the garbage, especially with the slanted uneven R, compared to the twin's. 

Percy never wore his sweaters, instead he was dressed in a long sleeved shirt that wasn't really all that warm so he also pulled on his only set of non school robes to keep warm. Blaise sat down across from him, jittery but smiling as he handed over a book. Percy blinked and took it "Oh, I. Thank you" Je mumbled, brow pinched as he looked it over. Rich leather cover, smooth unfurled pages, that fresh ink smell. He opened it to read the title, eyes lighting up as he took it in. "This is a limited edition!" He exclaimed, eyes narrowing in on the curly cursive. 

:Dear Percy,   
I am so happy to hear you enjoyed my work! I hope you enjoy this as well! Your friend showed me the thesis you did on Magic Cores and the relationship between it and Curse Resistance! Study had shown that those with lighter cores are more susceptible to certain curses but it was great to have a fresh view from a young mind on such an ancient subject! Not enough kids take the time to learn about the importance of such things and I'd love to talk with you about it, face to face!This is my Mirror/Floo access code *******, call me and we can discuss a further study  
~ Juliet Mervel:

Percy was practically hyperventilating at this point. Oh Merlin. OH MERLIN!!!! 

Juliet Mervel was a very powerful, very smart, very amazing French Witch. She led the movement and research into Magical Cores and how they effect your Magical Effects. The book he was currently holding was her newest work,

Light Core vs Dark Core; The Truth Behind the Magic

It explained in great detail how ones Core effected ones use of magic and resistance as well. 

You see, those with darker affiliated Core were not evil, but they were prone to using dark spells and had a much higher resistance. For example. The Longbottoms had been under for barely two hours, but they'd lost their minds. While Bellatrix had once been held under for six hours, being tortured by Aurors for information on the Dark Lord- said Aurors were sent straight to Azkaban for such torture- and due to her extremely Dark Core she'd come up from it with giggles and nothing more than a slight twitch in her eye. 

Percy had a Gray Core which meant his resistance was somewhat in the middle. The problem is Light and Gray are the most popular while Dark Core are highly rare, the ones like Bellatrix that can handle such curses are the rarest and the only a handful so far recorded to hold one like hers, the most recent and famous was Tom Riddle, or Voldemort. And the most popular from history was Salazar Slytherin. A reason they believe such Core to be related with evil. Another part of her study that Percy had breached in his thesis that she was dying to discuss. 

The book also had a chapter on Merlin with evidence of the fact he may have indeed been a Dark Core, but people refused it so much it made her work extremely controversial and people tried to shut her down many times. Percy couldn't wait to get into it with her! This was amazing!

He finally looked up, grinning wide "oh Merlin I had a whole plan for this" He laughed shakily "But I can't wait, this is just. So-" He shook his head, laughing and looked to the twins. Fred grinned and waved his wand and a piece of Mistletoe appeared over Blaise head. The Slytherin was oblivious and looked at Percy in confusion, but the Gryffindor just smiled nervously and leaned over the table. He stopped just in front of Blaise, the boy blushing darkily, and Percy looked up. Blaise followed his gaze, gasping as he saw the green and red plant. "Is.is that? " Percy just grinned and cupped his cheek, turning the boys face to him and gently pressing their lips together. 

Blaise was frozen in shock, and when Percy pulled away the freckled boy was flushed so red it was amazing he wasn't on fire. The boy quickly jumped up, smiling awkwardly "Merry Christmas" He squeaked before speeding out of the Hall. Blaise eyes we're wide, mouth agape as he stared at the space Percy had just occupied. Giggling from the side drew his attention to his friends and the twins, the group grinning and making kissy noises. He rolled his eyes and snatched the mistletoe from above his head, tossing it at them. Pansy happily caught it and held it over the blonde beside her, pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips, laughing as the pale boy turned a bright cherry red. 

McGonagall didn't bother to hide her smile this time, a subtle flick of her wand and the mistletoe was hanging once more but this time in the center of the table. Pansy laughed and pulled Draco into a proper kiss that time, Blaise chuckling as he got an awkward cheek kiss from a Hufflepuff sitting next to him and returned it with a charming smile and wink before excusing himself. To definitely NOT go and find Percy-

The twins grinned, leaning down to Hadrian who was between them and pressing overly sloppy and noises kisses to his cheek, laughing at the soft blush on his cheeks as he turned his head to give them each on in turn giggling a little. The red heads just grinned and George tossed an arm over his shoulder, launching into a rant about the prank stuff they'd been gifted and some cool ideas! 

Down the table Ron had been sat, Hermoine sneering disgusted at his side but neither of them said anything at the moment because of the teachers. 

This morning was amazing! But it didn't look like it'd stay that way...


	20. Quivering Quirrel and the Terrifying Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what this is but enjoy  
> I am perfectly content to admit I wrote this high as shit on weed and sleeping aids so enjoy

It was after Christmas and they were approaching the New Year. Hadrians plan had gone well enough, Quirrel was even more anxious and stuttery than normal. The twins had laid the ground work, Hadrians Good Little Gryffindor. The snakes had taken to snickering behind their backs. 

It wasn't too far off though, the Hufflepuff had them wrapped around his little finger. 

Blaise had gone after Hagrid, the half Giant happily talking to the boy who was more than pleased to praise his heritage. The groundskeeper had let his guard down as he got all sorts of lost information on the Sirens, the least known of the Mer subspecies. And Blaise had used his pretty little tricks to get everything he wanted from the other. Even men enjoyed some charms, and a Siren was the best. Politics and negotiations was all charms really, Zaara was giving Draco lessons during the summer. 

Pansy had done research, getting ever last inch of information on the stone that she could from the books, even calling in favors to get limited editions and banned books from some ancient family libraries. "I don't give a single hell if you'll get in trouble for it, Flint! You'll get me that book or I'll make sure Hadrian knows about that poor little Hufflepuff you pushed down the stairs. Far as he knows it was an accident"  
She snarled, hand curled into the much larger boys tie as she pulled him down to height. Flint gulped, why were headstrong Witches so frightening? 

As said the twins had done their work with Quirrel. Cryptic messages left in his chambers and office. New pranks they've been working on tricking him into believing he's being followed. It was made to make someone paranoid and the already paranoid professor was near ready to puke from the anxiety. They'd cornered him at some point as well, matching Cheshire grins and the only thing they did was cage him in with an arm each on either side as they barred their teeth. In a dark and honestly frightening awful voice that didn't match their smiles and usual sunny disposition one bit they told him "Good evening professor" "Such a wonderful night, isn't it?" They shared a look before turning back to the cowering man "Too bad really " "Too bad indeed" Quirrel gulped thickly "Too bad?" The twins chuckled, dark and rumbling and the man yelped quietly "Well, for us" "Good for you, sir!" "Too good a night you see" "For something bad to happen" Their eyes were shining with a fire that had the man jolting back and pressing further into the wall behind him. "Bad?" He whispered, eyes wide and owlish. They knew. They had to know! Why else would students dare this? His heart raced, they were going to go to Dumbledore, he was oh so dead- "Yes professor." Together "Bad" They leaned back now, arms crossing as they finally gave him his space. "A little birdy wanted us to send a message" "Just a little harmless message really" Quirrel was quaking and waited for them to just say it. Spit it out already! Their smiles suddenly turned joyful, bright and shining as usual "Happy New Year!" They cried, doing jazz hands as bright confetti exploded from their sleeves. The two giggled brightly and turned to leave, pausing a few steps down the hallway. "Oh, and professor?" Quirrel turned his head, meeting George's eye. Fred looked back as well, smirking devilishly "You really should stay off the corridor" "Yes, didn't Dumbledore mention something about." They shared a gaze again, before turning to face him with matching grins, murderous and insane they copied that creepy smile that Bellatrix and Hadrian would present sometimes. So bright and sweet but oh so wrong it made you shiver in fear, something just on the side of awful. They tilted their head "painful death?" Turning away they walked down the hall, disappearing around a corner in a flurry of robes. And as Quirrel dropped to the floor, a desperate sob leaving his lips he caught sight of a paper fluttering at his side. Picking it up with shaking hands his breath hitched painfully, a single date. Not too far from then. The first new moon night of the New Year. He fled from the corridor, heart like a jack rabbit. He couldn't meet the twins eyes the next Monday, breath catching everytime he saw red hair throughout the school. But the twins just smiled their usual joyful smile, not a single flicker of those stomach dropping grins. 

So one could say that Hadrian was pleased, very pleased actually. Things were going ever so swimmingly. That was of course the reason that things had to become a mess. 

He sighed tiredly as Ron and his lackeys approached him, grinning smug in their scarlet robes. Ron waved them off, this was to be one on one. The red head stopped before the seated Hufflepuff. Hadrian adjusted his glasses and peaked up dark grey eyes to meet far too pleased brown. "May I help you, Weasley?" Ron just gave him a shit eating grin, "I've got some information you may enjoy, Black" Hadrian hummed, gaze flickering back to his book as he flipped a page, ignoring the Gryffindor. Rons face turned a little red, angry at being ignored. He sneered "It's about the twins" His eyes snapped up, back straightening with attention. "Your price?" He drawled, brow raising as he set the book aside and leaned back into his seat. Motioning with one hand to the spot across. Ron just grinned like a shark and took his seat "I think the outcome is price enough" Hadrians brow twitched, lip fighting a curl as he kept his expression blank and guarded. "Very well, speak"


	21. Prewett Tradition (read summary-(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has INCEST   
> and ALLUSION TO SAID INCESTUOUS ACTS  
> BUT I DON'T CARE CAUSE THERE'S SOMETHING ABOUT IDENTICAL TWINS AND I SHIP FRED AND GEORGE SO DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE

"Very well, speak"

Ron sneered at the command but started nonetheless. "I'm sure you know how, close. the twins are"

Hadrian simply hummed, brow quirked. Magical twins were far more close than normal twins. Granted, identicals were worse with the ability to feel one another's magic. The Patil were one of these examples, they could sense when one of them was In extreme distress but not much else. For twins like Fred and George though, they had a special connection. A connection that had been passed through the Prewett line for generation and was the reason the title could only be claimed by twins. They were connected by their very souls, Cores intertwined. They cherished each other and could sense one another from birth because the death of one would be grave for the other. So he waited for Ron to continue, intrigued in what he may say. 

Ron grinned, leaning forward a little as if what he said was a deep secret. Which it was. 

"I'm sure they let you know that mother is highly cautious of allowing them home this summer" Hadrian hummed noncommittal, he wouldn't reveal anything but in truth. They hadn't. And that worried him. 

"Of course" 

Ron nodded and leaned back, checking no one was around. Hadrian sighed and raised his wand, casting privacy charms. "Continue, Weasley" 

Ron growled at the commands, but, he wanted to do this and cause some problems. 

"They were caught over the summer, before school. " Hadrian raised a brow again, alright? "In a highly blasphemous act." Hadrian blinked, face carefully blank but he couldn't help sitting up a little higher. Ron took note and smiled, giddy, moving to the edge of his seat he continued. 

"The only reason they aren't disowned is because mum is sure they can be fixed. She loves them too much but, it's a little hard to forget you walked in on your kids. Groping. " Hadrian felt the heat rise on his cheeks, a soft pink tinge and he didn't even notice Ron snirking over his shoulder he was too distracted by the new images. Brushing them away quickly he focused back on the ginger boy and Ron was sneering now "The little fags are causing me to have to room with Fred now cause they can't be trusted. I can only hope he doesn't try and come after me while I'm sleeping" Hadrian made a noise that wasn't agreement but acknowledgment and it seemed enough for Ron cause he was grinning malicious again. "So I'm sure you understand now then, why I'd want to warn you. They're, sinful. I was just hoping I could count on you to help us pray for them" Hadrian gave another noncommittal hum and released the privacy spell. Ron grinned and stood, Hadrian stood with and turned to watch the boy leave. 

His eyes catching the twins as Ron walked past, nearly pushing George over when he shoved shoulders with him as he went. "Incestuous fags" He growled lowly, tossing out a smug "We're praying for you" As he walked off. 

The twins breath caught as they spotted Hadrian, the boys red cheeks, the way his eyes darted between them unable to decide where to look. Fred hiccuped, tears in his eyes and George quickly grabbed his sleeve and hauled him away. Study session with Hadrian abandoned. 

The boy watched the go, unable to decide what to say in such a situation. 

He finally managed to finish cycling through the conversation again, eyes wide as he also realized his silence must have come off as bad to the twins. That wasn't what he meant at all! 

He made his way for the castle, cursing Ron as he went. The Prewett family had been well known for their twins to form such relationships. They'd find a third to have a child with and carry on the line but it was common. All but for the last twins that is... 

He hurried his steps, swearing to absolutely destroy Molly and her awful children. The twins probably grew up unaware of this. They must have grown up thinking they were wrong, dirty and sinful thanks to that bitch! And now that they had been caught... Now that Hadrian knew they must think... 

He ran straight for the dungeons, shouting the password as he approached the practically jumped through the entrance. Spotting the trio on the couch he rushed over, slapping the book from Dracos hands the blonde sqwuaked in confusion and anger, turning to screech at whoever dare only to pause at the frantic look of Hadrian, "Help. Me"

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾☆☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

It was a week of being avoided. A week of watching the twins become worse and worse from lack of meals and sleep. He was beyond worried but they wouldn't stick around long enough for him to corner them

Even Quirrel who was still absolutely terrified of the twins was concerned! 

But finally Hadrian got them. With the help of Snape he tricked them into a detention. 

The pale professor had sighed and nodded "Very well, Hadrian. But I expect one of you four to tutor Ms Bulstrode. I won't have one of my snakes failing, am I understood?" Hadrian had looked to the trio expectant, the three grumbled before Pansy sighed and raised her hand "I'll do it" Snape had smiled kindly, he did love his students. Especially these four due to his connection with their parents. "Thank you Pansy. Alright, do what you need. No destroying my classroom!" He called as he left the room, grumbling something about the forbidden forest as he left. 

The four waited patiently and eventually the classroom door opened to two worried looking redheads, "Sorry we're late professor!" "Not from McGonagall though if you-" Fred paused, eyes catching the three he quickly turned to escape. Only for the door to be slammed and guarded by a firm Pansy "Turn, walk, sit" She ordered, pointing at the waiting desks. The two whined out a "Yes mum" Trying to lighten the tense mood as they shuffled over and sat. Nervous and twitchy. 

Hadrian smiled at his three friends. Kissing Pansy and Blaise cheeks in thanks and sending them off with a reminder to meet him tomorrow during break. He closed and locked the door, throwing a few spells up on it for caution before turning to face the twins

Both boys looked ready to fall apart crying. Hadrian stepped forward and produced and old book. A book banned and whose many copied had been burned. "Page 350" He intoned, sitting in the seat in front of theirs. With shaking hands the twins opened the book to the instructed page. 

:The Ancient and Noble Prewett Family; Four Hundred Years Of Tradition:

They looked up to Hadrian, worry replaced by confusion. Hadrian simply smiled and began to recite the first page, the twins eyes following along with his words

"For near than four hundred years, the current year of writing being 1623, the Ancient and Noble Prewett Family has been one of the wizarding worlds most renowned. One of the first pure blood family and as of writing a prominent member of the Sacred Thirty Six, the founders of many of our beginnings, the Prewett hail from Royalty and grandeur"

(It's 28 now but back at time of writing there were more sacred pure blood family) 

He paused to make sure they were following and they looked up to him with pinched brows and teary eyes. Was this is his way of reminding them how much of a failure they were? How disgraceful? 

"For every generation there had been a set of twins. Identical, magic twins. With hair like fire and spirits of warriors these twins have led the family line through years of great accomplishment. 

The first of the line were two boys, notable for not only their beginning of the magical line but also their great levels of magic. Noah and Isaac Prewett. They set the traditions of their family including a very special tradition. "

He paused again, the twins were no longer reading, heads simply hung as they listened. Hands on the tables and folded, leaning away from each other in an attempt to make Hadrian feel safer around them. 

He sighed

"The Tradition of Twins. 

The Prewett line may only be passed to the next set of born identical. Male or female. 

Another part of the Tradition of Twins, undocumented for thirty generation give or take. While not necessary to claim the heir ships, the close bond of the Prewett twins cause it to happen either way. You see the Twins are known to have a very special bond. Their souls themselves, matching halves. Literal and figurative, soulmates"

The twins let out choked sobs at that one. 

"So it caused a common trend within the line, unbroken at this moment of writing"

Until Fabian and Gideon, Molly's brothers. Their father had made sure the boys knew nothing about his own sisters, the twins at the head of the line at that time. So Fred and George knew absolutely nothing of their family history. 

"A word has been made for the bond which the form, incest. But to the Wizarding World, to any self respecting magical user the words we shall use are as such: Loving, unbreakable. Soulmates"

He whispered the last words, soft and loving and the twins heads finally lifted. Eyes wide and confused. Hadrian reached out, taking one of each of their hands and forcing to hold one another. Their hands fit so well and they couldn't help but lace fingers on instinct. Tears falling heavy now as they stared at the book and read the words he'd just said, mouths gaping. 

"For eight hundred years this special bond has not been broken and is the greatest tradition of the Wizarding World. Soulmates are so rare, they must be cherished. The Prewett twins have always been, shall always be, bonded. By soul, Core, physically, mentally and for eternity. This is the Prewett Tradition"

They collapsed into one another. Molly that wench. They'd get her for this. For this grief she'd caused them. Hadrian left the book for them to read. It detailed more Prewett traditions and listed notable twins throughout history until that point when it'd been written and then banned. He smiled and left quietly, unheard as they sobbed into one another's arms. But he paused to look back, smiling softly as they pulled each other into loving kisses mixed with salty tears. 

He clicked the door shut behind him, smiling happy that he'd reunited the two and hopefully fixed their friendship as well.


End file.
